Ace Meets Jaylen
by Castaneda98
Summary: Ace an Angel of God, falls through a portal and into the Rosario Vampire world. He meets new people, the love of his life, and a new best friend. Will Ace be able to handle the people of Yokai? Or will he fall? Ace's, Jaylen's, & Yokai's worlds are clashing, who could be the cause of this? Will they save the worlds? or Will they fail to do so?


_**Ace Meets Jaylen: A O.C. & R+V Crossover**_

**Chapter 1: Ace Meets Jaylen**

One day at Yokai Academy a mysterious feeling was felt by everyone giving them chills. No one knew what it was other than maybe just a cold day… But that wasn't it. The feelings of fear and sadness were brought upon every person in the school, but what was it? Kids were missing classes, Teachers were not showing up to teach, & even the headmaster wasn't even showing up.

"You bastard!" Ace yelled at the man holding his two friends by their throats. "I said put them down!" The man stared back at Ace smiling, giving him that evil look. "I'll make a deal with you Ace." The man said with a smirk. "Give me one of your Angel or Demon powers… And I'll let your friends live..." Ace stood looking back at the man wondering what he should do... Fear one of Ace's demons popped from his back yelling at him "Ace don't do it!" Nightmare his other demon also popped from his back giving him a stare. The dream Angel popped from his side saying "Do it Ace, it is for your best friends." Ace didn't know what to choose, he stood there looking at the man.

"Come on Ace, I don't have all day… Make a decision." The man said getting frustrated. Ace walked to the man and grabbed his Dream Angel soul and was handing it over. "Good boy Ace…" said the man smiling once more. When the man was going to grab the Angel soul Ace quickly absorbed his soul back and drop kicked him in the face dropping his two friends. "Gah! You dirty bastard!" Yelled the man who just got knocked over. Ace quickly got up and switched into his Demon, Fear form. "Heh heh… get ready to feel FEAR!" said Fear Ace. Black smoke surrounded him and was heading towards the man.

"You think a kick and trying to scare me will take me down?! Well you're up for a surprise!" said the man as he dropped his black cloak off his back and showed who he was under it. "This is who I am! Demon of Shadows and dimensions!" The man was wearing black baggy pants, similar to the cloak, with black boots, and an "X" formed black leather and metal chains holding a silver ring in the middle of his chest. His eyes were black and hair was long and grey. He was young looking with a muscular body.

"What the hell…" Fear Ace whispered to himself as the man was still posing and talking about his power. "Well you may control the shadows but I control the fear in you!" The man just stood laughing at Fear Ace. The man ran towards Fear Ace and Fear Ace ran towards him yelling at each other. The man formed a shadow sword from his hand and Fear formed two blades made of bone and agglomerate. They both charged then in the middle of them formed a black portal sucking Ace inside and the man in the other side. "Ahhh!" As Ace was falling into an all black surrounding and white flashes. Then boom, Ace woke up on the ground on a dirt road. "Whe- Where am I?" Fear Ace questioned himself. "I should let Ace handle this…" Fear Ace switched back to Ace. Everything Fear has was wearing and was holding all disappeared and was back to what Ace was last holding and wearing. Ace wiped his Red baggy tank top and brushed off his blue ripped up baggy jeans. "Hmm where could I be?"

Ace rubbed his long black hair which was length to his nose. He looked to his right seeing a blood red ocean and thinking to himself. _"Am I trapped in my Fear world?"_ But that wasn't it and when he looked to his left he saw a forest with a sign that said "Yokai Academy" Ace walked the path where the sign was pointing towards. "Maybe someone here will help me." Ace said to himself. As he walked up the path a girl who had long pink hair on a bike ran right past him almost knocking him over but instead when she checked back to make sure she didn't hit him she ran into a tree falling over hard. Acer ran over to her to make sure she was alright. "Hey girl are you alright?!" As she rubbed her head, Ace helped her up saying "Hey I know your hurt and all but do you know the way out of here?" The pink haired girl right away responded joyfully "Oh yes down in that tunnel! But you gotta wait for the bus and it won't be here for another week." Ace stood in disappointment. "Hey what is your name?" she said smiling. "I'm Ace Bason but just call me Ace." He said with a smile. "Oh that's nice! I'm Moka Akashiya! But call me Moka." Both of them walked and Ace walked her bike since it was broken. In a few short minutes they were at the school. "Whoa… This is a big place." Ace said.

Moka noticed Ace wasn't wearing a uniform so she realized he wasn't a student. She also noticed he wasn't wearing a formal outfit like a teacher would wear so she stood confused. "So why did want to leave? Dropping from school?" She said politely. "Oh no, I'm not even from here." He responded. Moka looked confused and asked "So where are you from?" Ace looked at her and said "I'm from Crookstown and don't worry I'm not a crook heh heh…" Moka laughed and then looked at his clothes again and ask "Whats with the giant dollar sign on your shirt?" Ace looked down and back up and said "Oh it represents my quote…" Ace laughed to himself talking. Moka was still confused and asked "What's your quote?" Ace looked at her and said "When I knock out my enemies I always say 'In the money!'" Both laughed. "It's something I caught on from my father who always said that when he fought…" Moka looked at Ace with concern as he said his words with a depressed look on his face. Ace and Moka both walked to the school and Moka took Ace to the headmaster to get him signed up. "No Moka really, I don't need to go to school, I'm just trying to find a way ou-" Moka stopped him and said "You have nowhere to go and you're going to stay until you figure out wherever you were planning to go." Ace agreed and walked in to The Headmaster's room. "Dark in here…" Ace said. On the other end of the room Ace heard a chuckle and on a spinning chair The Headmaster slowly turned around and greeted Ace with a creepy smile. "Call me Mr. Mikogami…" said The Headmaster with a smirk. "Uh sure…" responded Ace "So you want to go to school here?" asked The Headmaster. "Uh yeah sure…" Ace said. "Do you have money?" Asked The Headmaster with a smirk. "Yeah lots of it!" Ace lifted his hand in the air and appeared many dollar bills coming out of his wrist. "Ha ha neat trick Mr.?" "Ace Bason, but call me Ace" responded Ace. "Mr. Bason huh?" said The Headmaster. _"Why does that name sound familiar?" _Thought Mr. Mikogami. "So uh? Am I in sir? And please call me Ace…" responded Ace with frustration. "Yes… But you need a uniform." Said The Headmaster.

An hour has passed by and Ace walked into class. Everyone looked and snickered at him. One kid said "Look at this dumbass!" another kid said "What a loser!" Ace just walked by ignoring them. Ms. Nekonome looked at Ace and told him to introduce himself to the class. Ace just looked at everyone with disappointment and said "Hi… I'm Ace Bason… Just call me Ace." And he walked away and sat in front of Moka. "Oh um… Nice to meet you Ace I'm Ms. Nekonome your homeroom teacher." She said with a joyful attitude. "Ace were in the same class!" said Moka joyfully. "I guess we are." Ace responded and turned around to give her a smile to show he shows some interest in what she has to say.

Hours have passed by and now it's time for everyone to go to their rooms. "Here Ace I'll show you to your room!" Said Moka, Ace nodded and followed her. They arrived to his room and Ace walked in and said "So a monster school huh? I can't believe I'm in a school full of monsters!" Ace said in disbelief. Moka looked at Ace and said "What's wrong? Aren't you a monster?" Ace looked and said "Well I guess you can say half monster…" Moka looked confused and asked "Well what are you?" Ace sat down on a chair in his room and said "Well I'm half Angel and half Demon. Well more Angel then Demon to say." Moka looked at him and smiled and said "Well Demon or Angel, you are a very nice person!" Ace smiled and waved goodbye as she walked out.

2 months have gone by and Ace has never left due to he has found a new life in the Yokai world. "I can't believe I have left my friends behind… I'm nothing but a failure…" Ace said to himself as his eyes teared up. His friends showed up at the door, Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari. "Ace why are you crying?!" Moka asked in concern. Ace wiped his eyes and said it was nothing, but everyone could tell something was wrong. It was Saturday and Ace decided to go for a walk with his friends. They walked down the path he first came in on. Ace looked in the distance and saw a man walking up the path. He was in a demonic form or monster form in the Yokai's world case. Ace saw he looked beat up so he ran towards him to check if he was alright. The man just walked and pushed Ace to the ground with a force of 1,000 tons! Denting the ground leaving a crater form in the dirt. Ace got up and asked "What's your problem! I'm just trying to help!" The man kept walking but stopped and turned around. "I don't need help…" Said the beat up man. Ace walked up to him putting his hand on his shoulder "Hey let me help you!" The man turned around hitting Ace one more sending him flying but Ace caught in grip and stopped himself from crashing again. "Ok that's it!" Both looked at each other and Ace turned into his Courage Angel form and the beat up man was still in his demon form. They both charged at each other in high speeds swinging their fists in flurry type of motion. Ace landed the first hit send the man flying into the ground skitting across the tombstones. Ace grew his wings out and flew at a very fast speed grabbing the man and throwing him into the air yelling "Tenshi Cannon!" Hitting the man directly in the chest. Ace switched back to his normal form walking towards the man who had smoke coming off his chest. The man got back up with a smile on his face. Ace couldn't believe he got up, even though it was his weakest attack it still was strong enough to destroy any monster in the school. The man walked towards Ace and said "Do you know who I am?" Ace just stared him down. "I am Jaylen! Son of Sa-" And Ace once again charged at him, hitting him with flurries of hits sending him once again flying across the forest breaking every tree he hit. "I'll admit you're strong, but how strong is the question? I'm going to push you to your limit!" Yelled Jaylen in anger. They both charged at each other but once they hit Jaylen went right through Ace realizing it was nothing but a mere shadow clone of him. Ace charged at him from behind and Jaylen quickly turned hitting Ace sending him flying across some trees.

"Is that all you got?!" Said Jaylen laughing manically. Ace got back up and charged and right when they hit Ace turned into his Fear form. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Is this all you got Demon boy! Ha ha ha!" Fear Ace said laughing crazily. They both started swinging punches at each other neither of them missing, all landing hits from the face to the stomach. The girls stood there watching in amazement since this is the first time they have ever seen Ace in his true form, well at least some of his true form. Moka was the only person who has seen all of Ace's forms but never in battle. Fear Ace lifted both hands together and slammed them into Jaylen's back sending him flying towards the ground. "Get up!" Fear Ace yelled. Jaylen was badly hurt but was not going down until he is dead. Jaylen got back up and swung his fist into Fear Ace's face realizing… It was a trap… When he hit into his face he put himself into a world of nothing but black. Jaylen looked all around to find anyone, but no one was there. This trap was Fear Ace's strongest attack. "I call this 'Madness'" Said Fear Ace in a whisper and echo. Jaylen started swinging his fists all around to hit something at least, but nothing at all. In the speed of light Fear Ace came down and hit Jaylen all around his body from his face, to his chest, to his back, to his stomach, to his knee, and even some punches to the throat. Jaylen fell to his knee's gasping for air.

Fear Ace then ran out of energy to keep him trapped in the Madness world and released him. Everyone cheered as they thought he defeated Jaylen, but they were wrong. Jaylen got back up and to Fear Ace's surprise he started to get worried about this person, this being who can withstand many of Fear Ace's strongest hits. He then transformed to his nightmare form and stared at Jaylen who came charging towards him. He started punching Ace from head to toe making him take 2 steps back after every hit. When things looked bad for Nightmare Ace, he had a little trick up his sleeve. Jaylen smashed Ace into the ground and he put his foot to his throat. Jaylen started to form a beam attack over Nightmare Ace's head. "Goodbye" and boom… He was gone. All the girls' eyes became teary and they fell to their knees crying to see Ace… There friend die right in front of them. Jaylen laughed and as he turned around to walk away. Right in his face Nightmare Ace was standing and staring at him. "What! Another clone!" Yelled Jaylen. Nightmare Ace gave a slight smile and sucker punched Jaylen in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. In a whisper, raspy, dark voice Nightmare Ace said "I rarely talk… Consider yourself lucky to witness the voice of NIGHTMARE!" In a flash he turned into nothing but black smoke and disappeared. Jaylen looked around for him but saw nothing other than forest and the girls also looking for him. Jaylen walked towards the girls and when he saw Moka he instantly transformed into his normal self and fell for Moka. He lost all power and stared at her making her blush but then looked at him angrily for attacking Ace. "How could you attack such a nice person? He tried to help you!" Jaylen looked ashamed and then said "I'm sorry… I have a bad temper. I was transported to this world and I got lost." Moka looked at him and slapped him "You still had no right to attack him!" Jaylen felt his anger rise but didn't strike due to he had feelings for her. Black smoke reappeared behind Jaylen and then formed Ace's body once more in his normal form. Ace put his hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, I forgive you." Jaylen then looked at Ace and said "What are you?" Ace smiled and scratched the back of his head and said "I'm Ace Bason, I'm the Angel 5." In shock Jaylen fell to the ground and said "You- You're the Angel 5?! Your name is known across the world! We all thought you were nothing but a legend!" Ace smiled and said "Nope I'm him!" Ace put his hand out to lift Jaylen up. As Jaylen was being pulled back up he said "I can't believe I fought the Angel 5!" Ace just laughed and said "well at least you didn't fight my other 2 forms; you only fought Angel of Courage, Demon of Fear and Nightmares." Jaylen smiled and said "Well I never finished my sentence before you hit me, I'm Jaylen, Son of Satan. Born from the Devil and raised by God.

Ace then gave him a mean look and said "You're his son?.." Jaylen smiled and said "Yeah I am but I ran away and then was raised by God." Ace found it hard to believe his story but did anyways. "Well if you're gonna stay here, you're going to need a uniform and acceptance from the headmaster." Said Ace. "I'm not planning on staying here." Responded Jaylen. "Heh that's what I said but now look, I've been here for 2 months." Jaylen then smiled and said "Fine."

Few hours have passed by and Jaylen was in a uniform. He didn't like it but he accepted it. "Why is this so uncomfortable?" Asked Jaylen with an irritated look on his face. "Aren't all suits?" Responded Ace. Off in the distance there was an explosion in the school. Moka, Ace, & Jaylen all ran to the school from Jaylen's room. When they arrived at the school they noticed it was the cafeteria that had been exploded. There were students and some teachers lying on the floor injured badly.

Ace looked around and saw a man in a cloak holding a student by his throat asking him "Where is Ace!?" The student didn't answer and the man crushed his throat then dropped the student. Jaylen out of anger ran at the man to strike him but the man caught his fist and bent his hand back dropping him to his knees. "Wow what a hero!" Said the man in the cloak. Jaylen tried to get up but then… Snap! The man in the cloak broke his wrist. "Ahhh! My hand!" Screamed Jaylen in pain. Moka ran to his side to try to help him up. The man picked her up by her shirt and said "Where is Ace?!" Moka looked back at Ace but didn't say anything. "Very well then…" He lifted his hand and turned it into a blade and shoved it through Moka. Ace ran at them and and jumped in the air turning into Fear Ace and shoved a sword through the cloaked mans chest. The man looked at Fear Ace and smiled. "Remember me?" said the man in the cloak. Fear Ace pulled his sword from his chest and when he looked at him, the man ripped his cloak off and then he recognized him. "You… You killed my old friends!" Fear Ace yelled while running at the man. "You're going to pay! Fear Ace jumped in the air once again and shoved the sword through the man's throat. "You got lots of anger in you Ace…" Said the man who had the sword shoved through his throat. Fear Ace looked back down to see his friend who had his hand broken and his best friend for 2 months lying in her own blood. Ace looked back at them an and with full of rage he screamed into the air and a blue aurora surrounded him then red aurora then changed to purple and Ace grew 2 feet taller and his build grew even bigger. Armor surrounded his body covering everything on him, leaving nothing but his red glowing left eye and blue glowing right eye. Half the armor was black and red looking like blood and black bones and the other half was a white, blue, and gold colored armor. Ace was in his true form, his Angel 5 form. Ace appeared a Bone and lava sword in one hand and a silver and water sword in the other. Ace wasn't going to hold back now. "I'm going to avenge my old friends and my friends now!" Ace yelled at the man and charged at him. Ace lifted both swords and swung them both down attempting to hit the man. He easily dodged them and kicked Ace in the stomach, but Ace didn't move an inch. Ace grabbed his hand and broke it and then Ace grabbed his sword and shoved it through the man's stomach. "Whats wrong? Why are you being injured and feeling pain now? Are you letting fear get to you? Is that why you are not invincible now?" Ace said in a dark voice.

"N- No!" Said the man with fear in his voice. "Heh… I think you're scared of me now…" Ace said to him in his ear. He then pulled the sword out of him and lifted him up in the air by his throat. "Does this look familiar?" Said Ace with anger now in his voice. Ace crushed the man's throat as his scream filled the room. He dropped the man and Ace lost all of his power fainting.

Ace woke up in the infirmary with bandages all over his body. "Why am I in here?" Ace asked to himself. Moka was in another bed next to him and Jaylen was in a bed across from him. Jaylen sat there with anger on his face not believing how strong the enemy was. Moka was still sleeping with many bandage wrappings around her waist. The headmaster walked in the room and headed towards Ace. "So you're the student who defeated the man who destroyed our school?" Asked the headmaster. "Uh yeah… Yes sir." Said Ace. The Headmaster smiled creepily and walked away and said "That man was my brother… Nagaksi." Ace looked at him as he walked away.

**Chapter 2: School Days, Fights, & Love Complication**

"Hey come on Jaylen don't be such a downer! I know you broke your hand but that is why you don't just rush in things like you got it or something." Ace yelled towards Jaylen in a pained manner. "Well I shouldn't have gone down so damn easily! I'm Jaylen! Son of Satan and raised by God!" Jaylen replied in an anger tone. "Well keep a sharp eye next time. People from my world are most likely stronger than the ones in your world." Said Ace in a joyful tone of voice. Jaylen looked at Ace in an unpleasant manner that made Ace feel uncomfortable. "You don't know that…" Jaylen replied in a raspy whisper. "Well from the way you went down I'm sure my enemies are much stronger. Even when I fought you, you barely put up a fight Jaylen." Ace said then started laughing. Jaylen once again looked at Ace with anger wanting to beat the sense into him. "Well isn't my fault I came into this world being half beaten and out of energy…" Jaylen replied once again in anger. Ace stared at him and then with a smile said "Well next time you're fully healed let me know, I wanna beat you till you admit I'm the superior fighter." Jaylen then smiled and got up off his bed and walked towards Ace to give him a handshake. Ace then grabbed his broken hand and squeezed it making Jaylen punch him across the face with his broken hand. "AHHH! My Hand!" Jaylen screeched after punching him.

Ace broke into laughter forgetting that he had just been punched in the face. "So I'm guessing your done having play time with your hand now?" Ace said with a devious smirk. Jaylen's faced blushed and once again punched Ace in the face with his broken hand. "My god! Ahh!" Jaylen screeched again. Ace broke into laughter once more before Moka woke up to realize one friend is hugging his hand in pain and the other is laughing heartily.

"Whats going on guys?" Moka asked in a sleepy voice. Ace stopped laughing and got off his bed to hug her. "I'm sorry I let him stab you…" Ace said as his eyes were tearing up. Jaylen then broke into a smile and walked towards her and said "I thank you for sticking up for me when he broke my hand" Jaylen hated to admit that a girl tried to save him but he started to get the feeling of love and admitted his mistake and thanked her. "Oh Ace its ok, as long as were all alive and well its ok. Oh and Jaylen, your welcome... Anything for a friend." Moka said with joy in her voice. Moka started to blush towards Jaylen and said "Whats that smell? It smells… Very sweet!" Moka said with joy as she gave a little squeak. Both Ace and Jaylen looked at each other with confusion then back at Moka. Moka had gotten up and got close to Jaylen smelling his neck. "Is… Is this you?" Moka had asked him. Jaylen had blushed not knowing what she was talking about but to be so close to her he leaned forward to kiss her and with a sudden hit across the face. "You can't just go in for a kiss dumbass! You hardly know her!" Ace had yelled with furry in his voice.

Jaylen got up off the ground in embarrassment realizing the major mistake he had almost made but even worse, she had realized he tried to kiss her. "I'm… I'm sorry Moka, It was a mistake." Jaylen said nervously. Moka helped him up and blushed. "It's ok Jaylen… I had made the same mistake before…" She said in almost a whispery tone. As she lifted him up she leaned in and kissed his forehead then went it to bite his neck. "Mmmm your blood is so good!" She said after sucking his blood. Jaylen fell to the ground not believing what she had done. "I- uh- um- uh- i- gah…" Jaylen mumbled before he fainted. Moka looked at him with concern and dropped to her knees and his side and shook him so he'd wake up.

Ace broke into laughter realizing that was his first reaction when Moka sucked his blood. "Wow Jaylen, you hit it hard like me!" Ace said still laughing. Jaylen slowly started to get up and responded "Wait! You've done this before?!" Moka looked embarrassed knowing why she had done it the first time to Ace. "Y- Yes…" She replied. Ace stopped laughing knowing she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he told Jaylen in a serious tone "Ok stop with the dumb questions…" Jaylen was still confused but stopped. Ms. Nekonome walked in and joyfully jumped as her cat hers and tails also went up as well. "I'm so glad you are all alright!" She had said. All looked at her and smiled and said "Hi Ms. Nekonome!" She smiled and said "Please, Can you put your clothes on and get to class. You have been here for 2 days now." Ace and Moka in shock looked at her and both said "Wait what!" Jaylen cut in and said "Yeah I could have gone to class but I made the excuse to stay and watch you guys so no one tries to kill you in your sleep."

"So oh are we fine? I don't feel hungry at all." Ace had responded with a nod of agreement with Moka. "Right!" She said. Jaylen then looked at a machine and said "Well this machine provided you to live without starvation. Every 5 hours they plugged it in and hooked you two up and after the 5 minutes of feeding you was over, they unplugged it."

Both Ace & Moka looked at each other and said "Ew…" Jaylen laughed and said with a sarcastic tone "It was inside of you." Moka screeched and jumped into Ace's arms. Ace dropped her and said "I'm a dude! How do you think I feel?" Ms. Nekonome looked at both of them and said "Don't worry you two, it was liquid food that was transported to your mouth." Both Moka and Ace sighed in relief.

2 hours have gone by and they are all in class. "Ok everyone let's give a warm welcome to Jaylen! Our new student." Said Ms. Nekonome joyfully. Once again everyone just ignored him and some guys in the class said "How pathetic, I could have taken that guy." Another said "He broke his hand by punching a dude? Weak…"

Jaylen got furious and ran up to the guys in class and transformed into his demon form and yelled "Calling me weak you pathetic so called monsters!" All the guys backed down except the guy who had walked in the class and laughed at him. "You are the new kid huh? Not so scary at all." He walked towards the teacher and asked for permission to get the new sets of cameras in storage. "Oh certainly!" Ms. Nekonome responded. "Oh and a reminder new kid, you're not allowed to use your monster form on school grounds." The guy walked out of the room leaving Jaylen in anger. "Ok Demon boy sit down now." Ms. Nekonome joyfully said to Jaylen. Jaylen left to take his seat as he fearfully left fire footprints on the ground.

Ace looked at Moka and asked "Who was that kid?" Moka looked confused as well and replied back saying "I don't know either." Class was over and before the teacher excused the students she said "Oh and club signing is required so sign up for a club today!" Moka, Ace, & Jaylen all looked at each other and smiled.

They were all walking down the hallway looking at different clubs and Jaylen noticed one and said "How about this one? 'Sword fighting club'" They all looked but Moka didn't know how to handle a sword and it required experienced people only. They continued their walking and Moka noticed one and said "How about 'Blood Type's Club'?" They both looked and walked back very fast and said "NO!" They continued their walk looking at many different ones and not knowing what clubs to join. Yukari and Kurumu came out of nowhere and both clung to Ace making him fall over. "Have you found a club yet Ace?!" Both of them said at the same time. Ace slowly got up trying to unhook himself from the girls but failed. Kurumu started to push herself against him making Ace feel awkward while Yukari let go and yelled at Kurumu "Let him go you big boobed freak!" Kurumu let go and yelled back "At least I have boobs unlike you flat chest!" Both argued and fought then stopped after they saw Ms. Nekonome talk to Ace about joining the newspaper club.

"Oh that sounds great! Let's join this club!" Ace said to his friends. Both Yukari and Kurumu ran towards them and asked if they could join too and of course they were accepted.

Next Day later they were all walking to the Newspaper club and when they walked into the room the man who dissed Jaylen was sitting on the desk with his head down and legs crossed over. "Oh it's you again…" Said the man sitting. Jaylen and the man made eye contact and then Jaylen confronted him and said "Let's go outside…" "Oh I'm sorry, I only fight at night." Jaylen stood confused but said "Fine…"

They all took a seat as Ms. Nekonome walked in and said "Ok everyone this is the club president Ginei Morioka." "Everyone just call me Gin…" Gin said in a calm low voice. Jaylen sat in anger looking away every time he spoke. Every time he looked away he happened to be looking at Moka who was smiling and sitting nice and tall. _"I wish I could be with her…" _Jaylen Thought to himself. "Ok everyone, take a camera and a what to find sheet." Gin had said to everyone. Moka was second to last to pick up a sheet but when she grabbed it, she clumsily dropped it and when she bent over to pick it up, Jaylen caught Gin peeking at her panties. "Hey you asshole! I saw what you were doing!" Jaylen yelled towards Gin. Gin just smiled and played it off saying "Me? Blaming me with what you had done?!" Moka got up and looked at Jaylen with embarrassment and said "How could you Jaylen!" She slapped him across the face and ran off. Ace had seen what Gin had done as well and transformed into Fear Ace. "Trying to be a big guy huh?" Fear Ace had said in a dark deep tone of voice. Jaylen as well transformed into Demon mode and grabbed Gin by his throat. "What the hell are you trying to pull off?!" Jaylen yelled. In fear Gin didn't know how to react and right away tried to come up with fake apologies and excuses. "No I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blame you, your name just popped in my mouth!" Gin tried to reply. "So who were you trying to blame?" Fear Ace said angrily. Gin was caught in a lie and was thrown into the wall breaking some of the brick. Fear Ace walked up to Gin and picked him up with one hand by his shirt and held him against the wall. "Trying to lie to cover yourself?! Trying to ruin my friend's chances with Moka? Huh?!" Fear Ace had yelled angrily. Moka had walked back to apologize for slapping Jaylen but overheard what Ace had said. "Wait you lied to me Gin? Jaylen didn't peek at me? You did?.." Moka then walked to Jaylen and hugged him saying she was sorry and Jaylen then transformed to his normal form. "It's ok Moka, you did what was necessary to any pervert." Moka then teared up and said "No it's not ok! I slapped you instead of that creep over there!" Fear Ace then smashed Gin through the wall and sent him tumbling against the ground covering Gin in dirt and grass stains. Fear Ace then transformed back into his normal self. "Wait a second. Jaylen, did Ace say Gin ruined your chances with me?" Moka questioned Jaylen. He stood there in embarrassment and said "Umm… Yes Moka he did…" Moka then blushed and went to kiss Jaylen. "Whoa ho ho! Good Job Jaylen!" Ace had said laughing. "Now you congratulate me? After the first time I made a move and you punched me!" Jaylen said in a mean tone of voice. Ace then laughed and closed his eyes rubbing the back of his head saying "Well I feel like now it's time you two should be together." Later on that night… "Moka… What did you mean by you made that mistake too?" Jaylen questioned in a serious but calm tone. Moka then looked away but then looked back and said "One month before you came here, I had a thing for Ace and one night I went to his room and got on top of him. I was going to kiss him to start something but he stopped me and told me to get off…" Moka tells the story as a flashback happens. _"Moka no… I'm sorry… Get off of me please…" Ace had said in a whispery tone. "But… But Ace… Why not? I'm ready." Moka said as she started to tear up. "It's just that… I don't think you're the one for me… I like you and all but I don't see you as person I would be with… I do care and love you as a friend but I'm sorry no…" Ace said as his eyes also teared up knowing he hurt her feelings badly. "But… I..." Moka said before she broke out crying. Ace grabbed her and hugged her tight and said "I know you will find someone that will feel the same as you feel for me right now and I know you will forget me and move on to that new person." Moka cried even harder and hugged him back saying "I will never find someone like you…" Ace then looked at her and kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry… Let's just be friends and nothing more than that." Moka stopped crying knowing she would always have him as a friend no matter what._ "Oh I see…" Jaylen had said a little angrily. "Do… Do you still have feelings for him?" He had asked her. "I… No I don't, nothing more than a friend now." She replied with a smile. "Besides, I have you now…" She had said and leaned in for a kiss. Jaylen then leaned in to kiss her and when their lips met, they both smiled and laid together. Chapter 3: Friends, More Friends, & Enemies

"So tell me Ace, these other transformations of yours, are you all of them? Or are they different people?" Jaylen had asked Ace. "Well think of it as different personalities, when I switch forms, they all have their own state of mind but we share the same bodies and memories. That is how we are able to switch forms so fast and continue what we are doing without being confused." Ace replied. "But, when I fought Nightmare, and he spoke, Fear came popping out of his back and said something about him actually speaking." Jaylen said back to Ace. "Well like I said it's like different personalities. They have their own thoughts but we share everything as in body and mind." Ace Once again replied back. "Oh I see, so can they all come out at once or do they only share your body?" Jaylen had asked. "Here let me show you Jaylen." Ace said in return. Ace had gotten up off his chair and looked at Jaylen saying "Hello" Then Jaylen has heard Ace say hello again but in a different voice. Fear Ace came from behind Ace walking next to him. "Nice to see you again Jaylen…" Fear Ace had said. From behind Fear Ace, Nightmare Ace came walking around him and stood next to Fear Ace Saying nothing but giving a nod to him. From behind Nightmare Ace, Dream Ace came walking around him and stood next to him saying "Nice to meet you kind sir." From behind Dream Ace came around S.A.T. Ace saying "I'm Skills and Tactics Ace, I'm a little different than the others, I'm more human than Angel, but I master anything such as hand to hand combat and weapons!"

Jaylen stood there as he was surrounded by the different Ace's and how strong each one was by feeling there power. "Wow, so which one is the strongest?" Jaylen asked. Ace looked at him and said "Well I'm the strongest, I am the Angel of Courage, Then next is Fear Ace ,The Demon of Fear, then next is Nightmare and Dream Ace, the Demon of Nightmares and Angel of Dreams. Next is S.A.T. Ace, the Angel of Skills & Tactics." Jaylen looked at S.A.T. Ace and said "How does it feel to be the weakest of Ace's forms?"

"Not too bad Jaylen, I mean like I said earlier, I am more human than Angel. I don't have powers. If anything, the closest to powers I have is fast speed and super strength but that is all. I depend on my skill tactics when it comes to fighting." S.A.T. Ace replied.

All of Ace's forms went back inside of him and Ace continued to talk. "Oh and I forgot to mention that if I were to die at all, my next strongest form would take over my body which would be Fear and I would be sent to heaven. Fear Ace would then have to make a quest to go to heaven to get my soul back." Jaylen listened in interest. "And if I had all of my Ace forms out and if they were to die outside of my body, they would not permanently die, they would just go back to my body and have to rest up a bit till they are healed." Ace had said.

Jaylen then got up and said "Well thanks for telling me about you." "No problem Jaylen." Ace had said while smiling, eyes closed, and scratching the back of his head.

2 hours later, Ace and Jaylen are walking on the Yokai Academy park sidewalk. "What a nice day it is." Ace said while both of his hands are behind his head. Jaylen just smiled and said "Yeah it is…" Ace noticed something was wrong so he asked him "What's wrong bro?" Jaylen just kept silent while walking then let a sigh out and said "I know this is awkward and all but… Moka told me about what happened a month before I came here…" Ace stood silent, he put his arms down and into his pocket and said "Oh she did huh?.." Jaylen nodded and looked back at Ace as if he were going to say more. "Well what happened that night, I can say I will never forget… I hurt her very bad… I'm glad you're here man. I know you're the one for her and you'll take care of her no matter what." Ace said as he smiled at Jaylen.

Jaylen smiled back and said "Thanks bro and yeah I will take care of her no matter what… Even if it meant my life." Ace smiled and said "That's nice of you bro, even though I am not hers and this goes for all my friends, I would give my life for all of you if it came to that."

Both Jaylen & Ace kept walking around the Yokai Park till suddenly. "Hey Ace you see that?" Jaylen said in a worried matter. "Yeah let's check it out!" Ace replied. Both ran towards the area where they saw flames coming from.

"I told you to leave me alone!" a girl yelled as fire around her rose even higher and got hotter. Ace and Jaylen looked as they saw the new girl fighting the gym teacher to what looked like he tried to molest her since his shorts were off and her clothes were ripped from where her breasts and butt area were. Ace turned into S.A.T. Ace and Jaylen tuned into Demon Mode. "Let's help her!" S.A.T. Ace said while already running towards her. S.A.T. Ace grabbed two samurai swords from his back and started chopping the tentacles from the gym teacher since that was his monster form. "Gah! My tentacles!" Yelled the teacher. The girl noticed the help from the ninja like man. Jaylen then came and flew in the air casting fire swords from his hands cutting the tentacles off the teacher. "What are you kids doing!" yelled the teacher in pain. "Saving the helpless girl from being molested and possibly raped!" Yelled Ace with fury in his eyes.

The girl lowered the flames and they slowly changed color from a bright yellow and orange to a cool deep blue. S.A.T. Ace ran in and shoved the sword through the teacher's gut. The teacher gasped for air as he spit out blood from his mouth. With the other sword he swung and cut off the teacher's arm. "AHHH! My arm!" The Teacher yelled in terrifying pain.

S.A.T. Ace gave a smirk and pulled both swords out of the teacher and then threw both swords in the air rotating and S.A.T. Ace pulled a 44 magnum and held it to the teacher's face. "Any last words before I blow your brain everywhere?" S.A.T. Ace asked. The teacher just cried in pain and begged him to stop. Right before he pulled the trigger, Jaylen shoved a sword through his chest and pulled it out.

The teacher fell to the ground and bled out. S.A.T. Ace transformed into his normal self and Jaylen did the same. Both walked to the girl who was crying on the ground. "Hey it's alright now, we killed him…" Ace said to her smiling. She looked up and smiled and jumped into Ace's arms hugging him tight thanking him for what he had done.

"Thank you so much Mr.! What can I do to repay the favor?" She asked. Ace took off his shirt and gave it to her and said "Here, wear this. I don't think you want guys seeing what's under your shirt." She put it on and thanked him again and said "I'm Nikoru! What are your names?" Ace helped her up and said "I'm Ace Bason but call me Ace and that is Jaylen."

The three walked her back to her dorm and as she changed both Ace and Jaylen were talking. "Now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't have killed him… Now we might get reported…" Ace said to Jaylen. Jaylen just scoffed and replied "Who cares, we're the strongest guys here and no one can hurt us!" Ace just nodded but looked through the window where the body is laying. "We should have buried or ditched the body somewhere though…" Ace said. Jaylen looked through the window and lifted his hand towards the body and the body slowly faded away. "There problem solved." Jaylen said smiling. Ace looked where the body was and asked "Where'd it go?" Jaylen smiled and replied "Sent him to hell."

"Ok guys I'm done changing!" Nikoru said in a joyful matter. She walked around the corner and Ace was stunned on how beautiful she looked. "Wow… you truly are beautiful when you aren't covered in rags and bruises!" Ace said nervously. Jaylen hit Ace in the shoulder "Shut up Ace! Too soon!" Jaylen said angrily. Ace didn't know what to say to her since he was admiring her beauty. "Um..." She said while smiling nervously. " Ace looked at her up and down and asked her "What's your monster form? When I saw you, your hair was on fire and you were surrounded by fire." She smiled and joyfully said "Oh I'm a Fire Fairy!" Ace looked at her once more and said "Aren't Fairies small?" Nikoru once again smiled and said "Not all Fairies are small silly."

Ace smiled and took her hand and the trio went walking back to Jaylen's dorm. "Oh nice place you got here Jaylen!" Nikoru said joyfully. Jaylen as usual replied a smart aleck comment and said "Well all rooms are the same just I added a few of my touches here…" Nikoru felt embarrassed and put her head down. Ace kicked Jaylen's back leg and made him fall to one knee. Nikoru giggled a bit but stopped once he looked at Ace with anger. Ace laughed until he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned to see Gin standing there with his finger nails long, sharp, and black. "Hey you forgot to visit me the other night…" Gin said to them. Jaylen got up and walked towards Gin and grabbed his coat getting ready to punch him and Gin quickly responded "Hey now let's save this for tonight." Jaylen let go and once he turned around, he quickly turned back and kicked Gin in the gut sending him flying. "Well that was unnecessary." Ace said. Jaylen walked out of the room and said "He had it coming."

"Well bye Ace!" Nikoru said while waving away. Ace walked away lifting his hand in the air giving a wave back.

Later on that night… "Is it even necessary to fight this bastard? I mean you're going to win anyways…" Ace said to Jaylen. Jaylen was angry and said "Yes it is and I will make this bastard pay for he did." Ace just looked away and put his hands behind his head and continued walking towards the roof of the school. "You know Jaylen, we could have just flew up to the roof…" Ace said. Jaylen just looked at Ace with an attitude and looked away continuing to walk.

"Ok then Mr. Attitude…" Ace said grumpily. Both walked through the door to see Gin sitting on the edge of the school rooftop. "What a beautiful night… Don't you agree? The moon is full and bright." Jaylen just ignored everything he said and kept walking towards him and Ace stayed behind to guard the door.

"Time to finish what you started Gin…" Jaylen said angrily. Jaylen went in for a punch and in a flash of light Gin struck his hand back and grabbed his fist. "Don't act so high and mighty because you're a Demon Jaylen… Just remember Jay… You're fighting on my turf now…" Gin said in a calm tone. Jaylen swung his other fist and Gin quickly turned around letting go of his fist ducking and sliding his feet under Jaylen tripping him.

Jaylen fell on his back hitting his head making him even angrier. "GAH!" Jaylen yelled. He got up quickly and started swinging a flurry of punches. Gin was easily dodging each one. _"What the hell? How is he dodging each of my hits?!" _Jaylen thought to himself. Gin started to laugh and then he admitted "I am a werewolf Jaylen, the moon is what makes me so powerful and fast."

Jaylen then realized what he needed to do. Jaylen transformed into his demon form at the same time Gin turned into a werewolf. Both jumped at each other swinging fist after fist in a very fast pace. Gin then realized he needed to have Jaylen out of focus. "Heh I know what to do to beat you!" Gin said laughing. Jaylen replied "Is that so?"

Gin started to run around Jaylen and every 5-10 seconds he would come in fast and slash Jaylen. Ace noticed Jaylen falling to his knees and said "Keep track of time Jaylen… Use your head, don't let him get to you."

Jaylen then stopped and listened to the sound around him and kept track of the time of every time Gin came in for an attack. Jaylen then waited for the next move and then BAM… When Gin came in for an attack… Jaylen swirled and shoved his hand through Gin's stomach.

Moka came running through the door to see the bloody mess. "Oh my!" Moka yelled. Jaylen then switched back to his normal form and walked towards Moka to explain why he had killed Gin. Then out of nowhere Gin came running past Jaylen and grabbed Moka holding her hostage. "Moka!" Jaylen yelled.

"Jaylen help!" Moka screeched in fear. "Ha ha ha ha! I got your pretty little girlfriend Jaylen! Ooo I can smell the fear in her!" Moka was in tears struggling to escape. Ace slowly walked towards Gin and put his hand on his shoulder and said "You know… If you were a real fighter you wouldn't take helpless women so you could win Gin."

Gin then snarled at Ace but did what he said and let her go. "There we go big boy!" Ace said mocking Gin. Gin then snarled and swung his claw at Ace cutting his shirt. "You made a big mistake butt sniffer." Ace said. Ace then grabbed hold of Gin and said "I wasn't your opponent Gin…" He then threw Gin back into Jaylen who had his sword out and shoved it through Gin's spine.

Ace smiled and walked away. "Good work Jaylen… Your second kill in Yokai…" Ace said as he walked downstairs

A man's voice was in the distance but clear enough to hear. "Ace… We've found you…"

**Chapter 4: Old Friends VS New Ones**

Ace stopped and slowly turned around to see who called him even though he recognized the voice. "Hey who the hell are you!" Jaylen yelled at the man. The man grabbed Jaylen by his faced and threw him off the building. Ace walked up the stairs and entered through the door. Ace looked up and smirked "Mark… Long time no see bro." Mark gave an evil look and said "Long time no see huh? Don't long time no see me Ace!"

Ace just stood there and said "Mark don't get angry with me… It wasn't my fault I was sucked into the portal." Mark just stared at him then walked up to him. They were 4 feet away from each other. "Ace didn't you ever bother to look for us? Have you ever thought about us?" Ace just smiled and said "The first few weeks I was here I did look and only way out was through the tunnel Mark… Even if I would have gone through it, I still wouldn't have been able to find what dimension you were in and I thought about guy's everyday…"

Mark kept starring at him and said "Why didn't you try Ace… Why didn't you try to find us?" Ace replied "Because… I found new friends… I couldn't just leave them…" Mark looked at Moka who stared at him with fear and remembered the guy Jaylen who he had thrown off. "These people? These are your new friends? They look at me with fear Ace!"

Ace was getting angry but kept his cool. "It's not about the power my friends have, it's about how we feel about each other!" Ace replied with anger. Mark looked at him and said "Is our leader getting angry?" Moka spoke up and said "What do you mean by 'we' and 'our' Mark? Who are they?" Mark snapped his fingers and said "Come out now…"

At the edge of the school building 2 figures flew out behind him and landed next to him. "Hey honey…" said the girl. "Amy…" Ace said. "Hey big brother…" said the other man. "Desmond… Nice to see you too…" Ace replied.

Ace stood and got into fighting position. "I'm willing to fight you guys if I have too…" Ace said in anger. "Oh but baby… Why would you want to hurt you girlfriend…?" Replied Amy. "You're gonna hurt your little brother? How cruel…" Said Desmond. Ace stood and watched them all closely.

Jaylen came flying through the ground and hit Mark from underneath. "I got you now you bastard!" Jaylen yelled in anger. Mark was surprised to Jaylen's speed and strength. "Gah!" Mark yelled as he got his air knocked out of him. "Moka you take Amy… Be careful now, she is a lot stronger than she looks… Trust me, I made her what she is…" Ace said towards Moka. Ace then grabbed Moka's Rosario and pulled it off.

As Moka's Rosario was pulled a series of bat's surrounded her body and made her more developed from head to toe. Moka's hair turned White and her eyes turned blood red. "**So this blonde ditz wants to challenge me? Ha how cute…**" Said Inner Moka. "Why you bitch!" Yelled Amy in anger. Both charged at each other and fought at a high speed flurry of punches at each other's face and body.

Mark was in the air holding Jaylen by his throat. Ace flew up to save Jaylen but what tackled from the side by his brother Desmond. "You know Ace I've never won a fight with you but today I'm feeling lucky bro!" Desmond said to Ace. Ace just laughed and said "You say that in every fight." Desmond just stared and charged at him. Both were in the air flying in different sections of the sky at high speeds hitting each other in almost every place possible.

"So kid you're friends with Ace huh? I outta thought he would have trained you like he trained us." Mark said making fun of Jaylen's fighting skill. "I am Jaylen! Son of Satan and raised by God!" Jaylen yelled in Mark's face. Mark just laughed at him and said "Sure you are child…" "Calling me a child?! Were the same age dipshit!" Jaylen yelled.

Mark started crushing Jaylen's throat. "Come on son of Satan, show me your power…" Mark said mocking Jaylen. "RAH!" Jaylen screamed into the air expanding his muscles and growing in size. He had become his forbidden form. "Wha- What are you?!" Mark asked in fear.

Jaylen smiled and said "I am in my forbidden form Mark…" He grabbed Mark by his throat and crushed his as he let go of Jaylen's throat.

"You fight quite well for a blood sucker!" Yelled Amy. "**Look who's talking fake Angel!**" Amy got angry and said "How dare you insult me!" "**I never insulted you, Ace just told me your story. I know you're a fake.**" Said Inner Moka. Inner Moka punched Amy across the face sending her flying and crashing into the wall getting knocked out.

"So big brother, getting tired yet?!" Said Desmond mockingly. "Maybe you should watch your back and not let your guard down Desmond." Said Ace ignoring what Desmond had said. "Wait what?!" Desmond yelled in fear. Fear Ace was behind Desmond while Ace was in front of Desmond. Desmond turned around to see Fear Ace. "Take this!" Ace yelled and hit Desmond from the back of the head knocking him out.

Jaylen had been chocking Mark making him lose air. "I… Can't… Breat-…" Mark fainted. Jaylen let go of Mark, watching him fall. All three bodies fell in the same spot. Ace, Inner Moka, & Forbidden Jaylen all stood and looked at their knocked out bodies.

"Some loyal team you got Ace…" Said Jaylen angrily.

"I don't blame you, I didn't think they would attack…" responded Ace.

**Chapter 5: Forgive Me, New Friend, & Love**

Ace had tied up the trio in a bundle with Heavenly restraints. "What do we do with them?" Jaylen questioned Ace. Ace stood there looking at them not being able to believe they just attacked them like that. "I thought I made my friends better than what they just did…" Ace said to himself. Jaylen looked at Ace and smiled and said "Hey don't worry about it bro, we always got your back." Ace looked at Jaylen then at his old friends. "That's what they said…" Ace responded.

Jaylen felt a bit of anger but calmed himself down. "Hey is it cold in here or is it just me?" Ace said with shakiness in his voice. Jaylen and Ace turned around to see a girl hiding around the corner but as soon as they went to go see who she was, she was gone.

"What the hell? She was just here a second ago." Jaylen said. The trio started to wake up. "So Ace this is what it has come to?" Mark said looking Ace directly in the eyes. "I had no choice, you attacked my friends." Ace responded back. Mark sat him straight and said "We spent all this time looking for you… This is how you greet us?" Ace got angry and said "Quit lying about searching for me, it was obviously god who sent you here because you had used your wish. Why so long to use it? Had to double think about coming to save me?" Ace then stormed off and left.

Few hours later Ace had returned. "They do nothing but talk about old stories of you Ace..." Jaylen said with boredom. "Sound real excited there." Ace said laughing. "Well when they go on for hours of quests and things they've done with you I mean it kind of got boring…" Jaylen replied once again with boredom. Ace just smiled and released the trio out of the restraints. "Oh that feels so good!" Amy said while stretching. "So Ace… Does this mean were over…" Amy said looking into Ace's eyes. Ace just looked down and grabbed her hand and said "Yes Amy… I'm sorry…"

"Ace before we go, I wanna say I'm sorry for attacking you and your new friends… But can you come back with us? One last mission before we never see you again? Mark said while trying to smile. Ace just smiled and said "Sure pal…"

"Hey do you really trust these guys Ace?" Jaylen said. Ace then gave an anger expression towards Jaylen and said "I've known them longer than you…" Ace then walked off with his friends who had grabbed his hands and teleported back to his world.

Ace opened his eyes to see the beautiful green forest and the straightened dirt path and the big blue sky with few white clouds. "This… This is home…" Ace said while a tear came to his eye. Ace then turned around to see his brown wooden house and red roof. Ace smiled and sat down. "So many memories…" Ace said while looking all around him.

"Ace wanna stay now?" Mark said with a smile. Ace then looked around wanting to say yes but looked at Mark and said "No." With disappointment Mark then walked with Amy. "Well big bro I guess this is goodbye." Desmond had said to Ace while giving him a hug. "Goodbye? What do you mean?" Ace questioned. "Well I'm not part of your team and besides I gotta take care of the house heh heh!" Desmond smiled with his eyes closed and scratching the back of his head. "Well goodbye then…" Ace had said and waved away.

The trio then teleported to Heaven to seek their new mission. "Greetings Almighty one. What is our quest?" Ace questioned. "You're back I see… Your new mission is to defeat the Demon Keijo, The Shape shifting Demon." Ace then smiled and said "With pleasure." They all teleported back to the forest.

"Well this should be fun!" Ace said while smiling. "Hey Ace I'm still sorry about what had happened today…" Mark said with sorrow in his voice. Ace then put his hand on his shoulder and said "Hey it's ok, I forgive you." "You know Ace you forgive easily… Sometimes forgiving won't always be an option and you will have to have hatred and revenge in you at some point. Even if you are an Angel, not everyone is perfect." Mark said while looking at Ace seriously. Ace then smiled and said "Don't worry forgiveness in always my option if I can use it. Even if the person I forgive doesn't care less, I would still forgive them. Even if it meant my own life if it came to that." Mark smiled and said "You are a great person, I see why you wanna stay with them…" Ace smiled and said "Thank you for understanding."

The three went walking down the path until they came to a dark forest that had a sign that said "Do not enter!" "Well this must be the place!" Ace said with his hands on his hips smiling. "This place looks really creepy…" Amy said holding onto Ace's arm.

They all walked down the path until it led to an open corn field. "Wait, that's the end of the path?" Mark said to Ace. "I believe so… But there has to be more to this then a cornfield." Ace replied to Mark. In the distance they saw a black shadow run then a rumbling sound in the cornfield. "EEK! What was that?!" Amy screeched. Ace just flew over the field to see if he could spot the man running. "Right there! There he is!"

The man jumped out of the cornfield and flew towards Ace with a sword. "Got yah!" Yelled the man in the cloak. He swung his sword barely missing Ace. "Damn he's fast! Be careful guys!" Ace yelled. They all flew surrounding the man. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't kill me!" Yelled the man. The man then multiplied himself into each and one of their darkest fears. Amy froze and stood as she saw the horror before her eyes. "No please! Stop it!" Amy screamed. Amy was watching Ace restrained against the wall with a man carving a hole into his stomach. "Ahhh!" Help me Amy!" Ace yelled. Amy froze screaming for the man to stop hurting him.

Mark kept his eyes close so he wouldn't see what the man was trying to fear him with. "Open your eyes…" Said the man in a whispery and fading tone. Mark then opened his eyes to see his family being slaughtered by his enemy's family. "No!" Mark yelled as he charged in fighting the shadow clones.

Ace stood there eyes wide opened, jaw dropped, and his body was motionless. Ace was in fear. He saw his friends all dead before him. "Amy… Mark… Jaylen… Desmond… Moka…" Ace said as he looked around to find more of his friends dead. "Kurumu… Yukari… Nikoru…" Ace fell to his knee's crying. "No… Not my friends…" In his head he heard a voice calling to him saying "Fight it back Ace! Don't let him mess with your mind!" Ace then got up and screamed into the air turning into Fear itself. "Ha ha I am fear… I have no fears! I'm nothing but fear itself! Ha ha!" Fear Ace yelled into the air.

The mind terror image disappeared before Ace but to see Amy still frozen looking into nowhere screaming "No, Stop it!" and Mark swinging at nothing but air. The man in the cloak was floating above them laughing. Ace then floated up and to The man's surprise he backed off and screamed "What! How'd you break free from my mind block?!" Fear Ace then smiled and said "I am nothing but fear itself…" Ace took a swing directly hitting the man in the face sending him flying. Ace took off flying after him hitting constantly in the air and took one big punch sending the man flying to the ground creating a big crater as soon as he hit.

"Please stop it Ace! It hurts…" Moka screamed. Ace stopped to see Moka on the ground in blood and in pain. "Mo- Moka…" Ace said in a shaky voice. "Please Ace this is hurting me… Stop it…" Moka screamed in pain. Ace then slowly floated down and bent his knee to help her up. "Don't do it Ace! Don't fall for his trick!" yelled the man's voice in his head. As Ace lifted her up, he formed a sword in his hand and stabbed her. "You're not Moka…" As the man fell back into the ground turning into his former self, he said "You have a strong mind kid… Most people would have gone all the way to help…" "Well I'm not like most people…" Ace responded. Ace then grabbed the sword and shoved it into the man's chest. "You fight well… This is only a shadow clone…" Ace then got up to look around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ha ha… You think I would go down so easily? No, this clone only had 10% of my power! Ha ha ha!" Ace then looked around and in the air was floating Keijo. "You have a strong power as I can sense it." Keijo said. "Well good thing I didn't use all of my power." Ace responded back with a smile and determined look.

Both charged at each other clashing swords causing flashes and sparks in the air. They both fought at a fast speed and after so many clashes a little bit of the spark hit the ground and started a fire in the cornfield. "Let's see here, do you like fire?!" Keijo said then hit Ace on the shoulder sending him flying into the cornfield fire. Ace quickly caught himself as he hit the ground but got burnt and lost his balance falling into more fire. "Ahh!" Ace yelled trying to struggle his way out of the fire.

"You're looking kind of hot their Ace…" Said Keijo giving an evil smirk. Ace rolled over getting the fire off of his armor. "You son of a bitch I swear I'm going to skill you!" Ace yelled. Keijo just floated above him laughing. "You're worthless to me!" Out of nowhere Mark came with his fist in the air hitting Keijo across the face sending him flying across the sky then falling to the ground.

"Whatever…" Jaylen had said to Moka. Jaylen was standing in his dorm looking out his window and Moka was sitting on a chair. "Don't be so angry, I mean you did question the trust of his best and first friends…" Moka said keeping her head down. Jaylen then turned to her and said "Why wouldn't I have asked him that? They did after all attack us…"

Moka kept looking down and responded "Yeah but still…" Jaylen then turned away again. Both Moka and Jaylen felt a cold breeze come through the door. "You feel that?" Moka asked. "Yeah I do." Jaylen replied. They both looked towards the door to see a girl with purple hair and beautiful sea blue eyes. "Who are you?" Jaylen asked. "I'm Mizore…" She responded. Both looked at her and Jaylen asked "What are you doing here?" She then blushed then looked at Jaylen and said "Is… Is Ace here?.." Both Moka and Jaylen gave each other that smile and looked back at her and said "Why do you want him?" She then blushed again and handed Jaylen a notebook that said "Ace Bason" Mizore then left the room. "I think Ace has a secret lover." Moka said jokingly. They both sat together opening the notebook and to their surprise, every page was filled with pictures of Ace around the school and different drawings which were quite rather good drawings and different things Ace has said and done were written on corners of the paper.

"Stalker much…" Moka said.

"Come on Ace! Fight me!" Keijo said while holding Mark by his throat. Amy and Ace were standing side by side and were trying to come up with a plan. "I got it!" Ace yelled. Ace then appeared all of his forms and they all charged in at Keijo. Keijo threw Mark into S.A.T. Ace making him turn to a cloud of smoke but Mark still falling straight to the ground. Amy had caught him before he landed.

All the Ace's were punching and kicking at a fast speed but Keijo dodged them all flawlessly. "Is that all you got?" Keijo said in anger. Ace then decided to use his ultimate attack. "Ok guys at the same time!" Ace yelled as all of them agreed.

They all yelled at the same time holding their hands in a circular pattern "Kumiawaseta Cannon!" The blast was massive and created a huge beam aiming straight towards Keijo. "This is nothing but a weak attack…" Keijo said. The blast hit Keijo charging him into the ground making a crater the size of 200 acres. Keijo was lying flat on his back and all of his clothes were ripped off his body.

"Uhh….Ahh…." Keijo moaned as he tried to get up but realized his bones were shattered. "Your… Your attack was unbelievable… I underestimated you…" Keijo said in pain. Ace then had all forms of himself go back and he floated down towards Keijo.

"You know, that wasn't a smart move. Even if it were the weakest man in the world, I would have blocked it…" Ace said. Keijo coughed up blood and said "Even so, I didn't believe you were so strong…" Ace the smiled and said "Let me end your misery…" He then held his hand up and placed 2 fingers on his forehead and a beam shot through his skull.

The three all stood together and Ace said to them "Well, I guess I'll be going now." Amy teared up and hugged him his final goodbye. Mark then gave Ace a firm handshake and a nod. "Bye Ace." Mark said. Ace just smiled, waved goodbye and teleported back to the Yokai world using his last wish.

"Hey Ace you're back." Jaylen said smiling. "What happened?!" Moka said worryingly. Ace just smiled and said "Fire… So much damn fire…" "You should probably stay away from Nikoru for a while. Heh heh…" Jaylen said laughing. Ace then went in and put his hand on Jaylen's shoulder "Sorry for walking out on you like that." Ace said looking at Jaylen. "Oh, it's ok, I'm sorry for asking a dumb question…" Jaylen said.

"Hey I got someone you'll wanna meet!" Jaylen said smiling. Moka came through the door with Mizore. Both Mizore and Ace looked into each other's eyes and both right away walked up to each other and said "Hi, nice to meet you." Both laughed then blushed. "I think you two will be a great couple." Jaylen said to them. Ace then smiled and said "As much as I like the idea, I think we should get to know each other first." Mizore then smiled and hugged Ace and kissed his forehead, then leaving his room saying "See you tomorrow."

Ace blushed and Jaylen and Moka both walked out saying "Good luck!"

**Chapter 6: Beaches & Friendship**

"Ok Class, today we are going on a fieldtrip to the human world!" Ms. Nekonome said excitingly. The class just sighed and didn't show much interest. "We're going to the beach!" She said joyfully.

"Human world?" Ace and Jaylen questioned. Moka then turned towards them, smiled, and said "Yeah the human world, it's where there are no monsters." Ace and Jaylen still had a confused looked on their faces. "Isn't that just Earth?" Jaylen questioned. Moka responded "Well yeah but were in the Yokai world where here it's only monsters."

Ace and Jaylen still had a confused looked on their faces but just agreed to make it seem as if they know what she was talking about. "So no one wants to go?" Ms. Nekonome said with a frown. "How about the newspaper club just goes?" Moka said out loud. Ms. Nekonome's tail went up, she smiled, and she cheered agreeing to what Moka had asked her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ms. Nekonome cheered.

After Class the students got on the bus and everyone was excited. "I'm sitting by Ace!" Kurumu yelled. "No I am!" Yukari yelled back. Mizore just walked onto the bus and sat by Ace. "I am…" Ace just smiled and said "Sorry girls…" Kurumu and Yukari ended up sitting together.

Nikoru came running down the road and yelled "Stop!" Ms. Nekonome smiled and asked "Do you need something?" Nikoru asked "May I come with you guys?" The teacher smiled and nodded yes.

They were on the road through the tunnel and Ace was feeling uncomfortable. _"So much strange energy coming from the inside of here…" _Ace thought to himself. Ace could tell Jaylen was feeling the same energy and they both made eye contact giving each other the same face gestures.

"Finally we're out of that tunnel…" Ace said out loud. "Agreed…" Jaylen responded. "Were you scared Ace?" Mizore said giving Ace that innocent smile. "N- No… Just a weird feeling…" Ace said back to her. Jaylen smiled and asked Mizore "What are your feelings for Ace?" Ace yelled back "Hey that's her personal business!" Mizore blushed and said "I wanna make babies with him." Everyone looked at her with shocked faces and Ace blushed in embarrassment. "Umm…Mizore…." Ace said. "Yes?" she responded. "That is a wonderful idea!" Ace yelled. Everyone dropped flat to the unexpected response.

Jaylen smiled and said "I knew they had something for each other ever since they made eye contact."

They arrived at the beach and everyone ran out of the bus and onto the sand. "So this is a beach huh?" Jaylen asked everyone. Everyone looked at Jaylen and said "You've never been to a beach?!" Jaylen put his head down and said "No…" Moka hugged him and said "It's ok! I'm sure many people have never been to a beach." Jaylen smiled.

Everyone set up their tents and set their towels and umbrella's on the ground. Mizore set hers next to Ace's towel. Mizore's towel was blue and had a big white snowflake in the middle of it. Ace's towel was a designed to look like the sky and on it said "Believe"

Ace loved the cold feeling from Mizore since it was very hot out and Ace didn't like to swim. "So what is your monster power? I can tell you are always cold." Ace asked. Mizore smiled and said "I am a snow fairy."

Ace nodded his head and said "I think you know what I am, I read your notebook." Mizore blushed and held her face with both hands. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah and I liked it." Ace responded. Mizore then blushed again and leaned on Ace's shoulder. They talked and talked getting to know each other.

"Looks like they are having a good time…" Kurumu pouted. "Let's ruin their moment!" Yukari said holding her wand in the air giving an evil face expression. Both walked over and bursted in the conversation and said "Let's go swimming you two lazy bums!" Mizore gave a frown look but went anyways.

"Something wrong Mizore?" Ace asked. She just stood an inch away from the water looking down at it. "I can't swim…" She said sadly. Ace smiled and said "I'll teach you!" Mizore tried to smile but frowned again. "No, I really can't swim, see?" She said as she dipped her toe in the water and it turned to ice. Ace smiled and said "Come here." He picked her up and brought her to knee length water section and he sat her down sitting with her in the water. "See its ok." Ace said smiling. The water froze around them when they were sitting. "Aren't you cold?" Mizore asked. Ace just smiled and said "No I'm not."

Jaylen was sitting next to Moka. "You know… I can't swim." Jaylen said. Moka smiled and said "Well good thing I can't go In water." Moka rested her head on Jaylen's shoulder.

"Ace looks like he is having fun, but how is he fighting the cold?" Jaylen questioned.

"_Damn it Ace! Why do I gotta go through the torture?!" _Fear Ace Yelled in soul form in Ace's body. _"Maybe it's because he doesn't like you…" _Nightmare Ace said. _"Maybe it's because he trusts you the most and relies on you to take this for him so he can have his love with Mizore." _Dream Ace Said. _"Well… Ok then…" _Fear Ace said.

"Wow it's already getting dark out, I think we should head back." Ace said to Mizore. She smiled and Ace picked her up and brought her to shore.

Jaylen then got up to his tent and Moka followed. "Ok students! Time to get ready for bed!" Ms. Nekonome yelled out. Mizore went to her tent with Kurumu and Yukari. Ace had his own tent and went in by himself.

"Thank you Ace!" Fear Ace said joyfully. Ace just laughed as Fear Ace was cuddled in a blanket and sniffling. "Never… Again…" Fear Ace said. "Maybe next time I'll take the hit for you Ace." Dream Ace said while sitting crossed legged and drinking tea.

"Where'd you get that cup of tea?" Ace asked. "I… I don't know?" Dream Ace responded. All face palmed themselves except Dream Ace of course. "Well I'm going to go and dream." Dream Ace said and went back into Ace's body. "What about you Fear?" Ace asked. Fear just laid back onto the bed and said "I'm good where I'm at." Ace just shook his head and walked out saying "I'll be back in a bit."

Ace walked to the shoreline of the beach and sat down looking into the night sky. "Beautiful…" Ace said to himself. Ace sat there for a long time and just admired the sky. Moka came behind him and said "Can't sleep Ace?" Ace smiled and said "No, I'm just admiring the sky." Moka looked confused at first but looked at the sky as well. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Moka said in awe. Ace responded "Right? God is so amazing to do all of this beauty we admire…"

Both sat there and talked for hours. "You know Jaylen really loves you Moka? Even if he doesn't show it sometimes and he may act like he is too high and mighty for everyone, he truly does love you. I can tell in his eyes." Ace said to Moka. She smiled and put her head on Ace's shoulder and said "I know…" Both hugged each other and Ace was getting up to head back to his tent. "Thank you…" Moka said. Ace was confused and asked "Thank you? For what?" Moka smiled and said "For being friends with him and accepting who he is." Ace still was confused and said "Well yeah but what does that have to do with what we were saying?" Moka then looked into Ace's eyes and said "If you hadn't been so nice to try and help him when you first met him, I don't think I would have ever ended up with such an amazing guy." Ace smiled and put his hand on her head and gave her a little scratch. Moka then leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Jaylen was watching around the corner and got up with anger and walked towards them leaving fire footprints into the sand turning it into tiny shards of glass.

"You bastard Ace!" Jaylen yelled walking towards him. Ace looked back in confusion and in a flash Jaylen appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his throat and took of flying in the air. "I'm going to kill you!" Jaylen yelled once more.

Ace tried to struggle his way out but couldn't break free of Jaylen's tight grip. "I swear you're gonna pay!" Jaylen kept screaming. Ace once more tried to break free but instead just got a tighter squeeze around his throat.

"What are you doing Jaylen?!" Ace yelled while struggling to breathe. Jaylen then whipped Ace into the side of a cliff. Ace grunted as he struggled his way out of the cliff he was just smashed into. "Jaylen! What are you doing?!" Ace yelled. Jaylen held his hand in front of him and said "Kiroshien…" A gigantic energy blast appeared and headed straight towards Ace.

"Jaylen No!" Moka yelled.

**Chapter 7: Death, Sadness, & Revenge**

The blast was massive and when it struck the cliff side all that was left in that area was a crater on the cliff. "Bastard…" Jaylen said to himself. "Ace No!" Moka screamed. All the girls ran out of the tents to see smoke coming from the side of the cliff and Jaylen floating with his hand still facing the cliff.

"What happened?!" Kurumu asked. "Why is Jaylen in his monster form?!" Yukari screamed. Jaylen realized he was in his demon form and he didn't feel a thing when he transformed. "Hmm… I must be getting stronger…" Jaylen said to himself.

Nikoru ran out of the tent and saw the evil in Jaylen's eyes. "You bastard! I'm gonna cut your eyes out and make you eat them!" She screamed as she turned into her true form. Everyone looked at her to their surprise of much evil she has under that innocent look of hers. Her hair had turned to flames and some of her clothing had been burnt off from the intense heat of her body. Nikoru had her hands set on fire and she grew fire wings and flew towards Jaylen. "I'll kill you!" She screamed. Jaylen turned to see who was yelling and Bam. Nikoru sucker punched Jaylen across the face leaving a fire imprint of a fist on his cheek.

"Ha ha… Nice punch Nikoru… But I should let you know that uh… I was born in fire…" Jaylen then lifted his hand to strike her as Nikoru covered her head to block. Whack! Ace had hit Jaylen into the sea. "You- You're alive?!" Nikoru asked.

Ace smiled and charged into the sea finding his body sinking down. Ace started charging down faster until he realized the water was getting hotter than colder. The water was now boiling and Ace had to leave.

The water exploded into the air like a volcano. Jaylen was standing on the sand walking towards Ace who had leaped back onto the shoreline. "Ace… You'll pay for what you did!" Jaylen yelled. Ace was still confused on what he was talking about. Jaylen then started shooting fireballs towards Ace. "What are you doing Jaylen?! How many times do I have to ask you?!" Ace yelled. Jaylen kept walking forward shooting fireballs from his hand. "Simple answer to your question Ace… I'm going to kill you…"

Ace then charged towards Jaylen and Jaylen charged towards Ace, both lifting their fist in the air. "If I have to kill you Jaylen I will!" Ace yelled. "I'd like to see you try!" Jaylen responded. Both jumped into the air and collided fists which created a big wave of air ripple around them blowing all the water out of the sea and sending their friends flying off the ground a bit.

Ace and Jaylen both flew back a few feet. "Hand hurts don't it?!" Jaylen yelled. Ace just smirked and said "Feels great." Both once again charged at each other and started swinging fists. They flew from ground to sky to ocean to cliff sides. Both were breathing heavily and trying to keep standing due to they are both injured heavily and have already used so much power.

"I won't stop coming till you're dead Ace!" Jaylen yelled. "Tell me Jaylen! What did I do?!" Ace responded back. "You know what you did!" Jaylen yelled. Jaylen grew claws from his hands and slowly walked towards Ace. "I'm going to kill you right now." Ace stood and dropped his guard. "Do it Jaylen… Kill me…" Ace said. Jaylen stabbed his claw inwards and hit Fear Ace who had came out of his body to protect him. "What are you doing Ace?!" Fear Ace yelled before he was sucked back into his body. Jaylen stabbed him again but to hit Dream Ace who said "Ace, think about what you are doing!"

Jaylen got angry and swung downwards to be blocked by S.A.T. Ace. "The others may take the hit for you Ace, but I'm going to fight for you!" S.A.T. Ace said. S.A.T. Ace pulled out 2 samurai swords from his back and started having a clashing battle between his swords and Jaylen's claws.

"You're strong for someone who is barely an angel." Jaylen said. S.A.T. Ace charged at Jaylen jumping in the air to stab Jaylen but was stabbed in the stomach by Jaylen's claws. "Ace… Do the right thing…" S.A.T. Ace said before he went back. "Nice friends Ace… Too bad I couldn't officially kill them… But once you're outta the way I'll get them…" Jaylen said with a smirk.

Ace walked towards Jaylen and opened his arms "Do it… Kill me for no reason…" Ace said. "Liar!" Jaylen screeched. He took a step and stabbed forward to hit Nightmare Ace. "Ace… Kill this bastard… He is attacking you for no reason… If he doesn't have a reason Ace… Give him a reason…" Nightmare Ace said before he was sucked back in.

"Jaylen stop!" Moka yelled from the distance. "Leave us be Moka…" Jaylen said. "Jaylen! What you saw was nothing! I was thanking him for befriending you!" Moka said now in the area they are in. Jaylen stopped and looked at her… The thoughts in his head were telling him to kill him, kill him, and kill him. The thoughts were making him go crazy. "Why'd you kiss him?!" Jaylen yelled. Moka teared up and said "I was thanking him!" Jaylen looked down and then back up too see Moka was standing right next to him now. "Liar!" Jaylen yelled and stabbed forward at Ace.

Moka stood there looking down at her stomach that had claws shoved through her. "Mo- Moka!" Jaylen screamed. "I love both of you… Please Jaylen… I did this for a good reason…"

Ace saw Moka fall to the floor. "No… NOOOOO!" Ace transformed into his Angel 5 form. In a flash Ace changed and grabbed Jaylen by his throat. "I'm going to avenge Moka!" Ace yelled. He flew into the air holding onto Jaylen. "She was telling the truth!" Ace yelled. He then threw him across the sky and with the same speed as Jaylen was being thrown, Ace was beating Jaylen until he dropped to the ground. Ace watched Jaylen as he hit the ground skitting across it being bruised and cut up.

"You're gonna pay!" Ace yelled. He flew downwards to Jaylen who was barely breathing on the ground. "I… Didn't… Want… Moka… Too… Die…" Jaylen said coughing up blood. "Then why'd you do it?!" Ace yelled. "I wanted you dead!" Jaylen said then coughed more blood. "For what?! For what Jaylen?!" Ace yelled.

Ace then lifted his hand forming a soul taking sword. "I'll avenge you Moka…" Ace whispered to himself. In a flash Jaylen transformed into his most powerful form, Satanic Form.

"RAH!" Jaylen screamed into the air as he quickly rolled backwards and back on his feet. "I didn't mean to kill her!" He yelled. "You still killed her!" Ace yelled back. Both men ran into each other punching and trying to break each other's armor.

Jaylen then formed his claws out and shoved them through Ace's stomach. Ace smiled and threw him back onto the sand. "I told you Jaylen… I'm avenging her…" Ace said. Ace lifted his sword once more to stab him. "I'm going to bring her back and have my soul replace hers so she can live." Jaylen said. "It doesn't work that way… Besides, I got to make 2 trips to save her." Jaylen looked at him and said "2 trips? What do you mean?" "Don't you know so called boyfriend of hers… She is half good and evil… Even though they are 2 two of the same people, they are both separate beings. I have to make a trip to hell and heaven to get her back…" Ace said.

Jaylen quickly stabbed Ace again in the stomach but this time to bring him to his knees. "Thanks for letting me know where she is." Jaylen said. Ace got back up but holding the claw in his stomach. "Die!" Ace yelled as he quickly appeared his sword and shoved it through Jaylen taking half of his soul making him weak.

Both fell to the ground. Ace slowly got back up as did Jaylen. "I'm going to kill you know…" Ace said as he quickly formed a black colored energy ball in his hand. The ball was black and formed a red glow on the inside of it.

Jaylen then formed a fire looking ball in his hand but surrounded it in black shadows.

Both Ace and Jaylen stared at each other and ran at each other. "I'll kill you!" Jaylen yelled. Both jumped into the air swinging both fists at each other and then… Boom.

They were both tackled into the ground losing the energy balls and their forms. "What the hell?!" Ace said. Jaylen looked up to see Amy & Mark holding him down. Ace looked up to see Desmond holding him down. "Ace we're here to help you find Moka." Amy said.

**Chapter 8: Highway To Hell & Stairway To Heaven**

"Guys… I'm going on my own to find Moka…" Ace said to them. "With what wishes? You used your last one to go back to this world here!" Mark responded. Ace stood there and thought about it for a bit. "Fine, let's go." Ace said to them. Amy used her last wish to create a portal to heaven. "Come on Ace!" Amy said smiling. They all walked in, Jaylen tried to walk with them but Ace stopped him and said "No, you've cause enough problems…" Jaylen tried to make Ace move aside but he shot Jaylen in the chest with an energy ball. "Close the portal…" Ace said to Amy.

The portal was closed and Jaylen was left on the beach. "DAMN IT!" Jaylen yelled as he punched the sand. Mizore walked towards Jaylen and said "You're the cause of many problems Jaylen… Just leave us now…" She then walked away back to the tent. Yukari cried and ran with Mizore. Kurumu walked up to Jaylen and slapped him. "You know, you should think before you do!" Kurumu yelled. Jaylen looked back at her and said "Says the Ms. Sleep around…" Kurumu then walked away angrily. The teacher looked at Jaylen with disappointment and walked into the tent.

Nikoru then looked at Jaylen and said "Why? Why did you do it?" Jaylen just looked at her then took off flying.

"Ok guys as your Commander I ask you all stay here and watch the heavenly gates to make sure they don't create a portal here to find Moka." Ace demanded them. "Sorry Ace but we don't take orders from you anymore, I am the new leader." Mark said. "Ace stood in disbelief and walked up to Mark. "Think you're a big guy? I'm still a higher ranking than you." Ace yelled. "Correction, we're the same ranking." Mark responded. Ace then grabbed him by his shirt and said "I am the Angel 5! That means not only am I a Commander, but I am also a legend." "Legend or not, we're still the same ranking and because this isn't your team anymore, you can't command them. Only I can." Mark said.

Ace then threw him back and said "Whatever then, just stay here." Mark just nodded and waited.

Ace walked into the judgment room to find God sitting on his throne. "Hello God… You probably know but I am here to find Moka Akashiya…" God looked down on Ace and said "You come here to find the woman?" Ace nodded and God appeared Moka before him. "Moka!" Ace yelled and he ran and hugged her. "Ace!" Moka said as she hugged him. God then said "Ace you cannot take her back to Earth." Ace looked at God with disappointment and said "Why not?!"

"This is not her true form. You have to find the real Moka Akashiya, in which you all call her 'Inner Moka'." Ace then stood holding Moka saying "I will find her! Where is she?" God then said "She is in the pits of fire… Hell." Ace questioned him asking "Why is she there?!" God then said "For as long as you've known her, haven't you realized she is nothing but evil? When she is in her true form everyone fears her for how evil she is."

Ace then agreed and said "Yeah I guess that's true. Fine, can you send me there?" God then gave a mighty laugh and said "I never thought I'd say this but, Ace… I am sending you to hell!" Ace then was thrown into a portal and fell onto lava like ground. "Ahh… Hard enough landing?" Ace said getting up.

Fire was falling from the sky, lava was everywhere, fire was on many different rocks and everything was full of hatred. "Man… Moka was sent here?" Ace said to himself. Fear Ace jumped out of his body and fell to his knees yelling "I love this place!"

"Come on Fear, let's go find Moka." Ace said. Fear Ace walked right behind him and was admiring the place. "Such beauty… Such… Just such…" Fear Ace said before Ace cut him off. "I get the point…"

Sounds of men screaming in pain were off in the distance. "We should check there." Ace said. When they got to the area, there she was, Moka Akashiya sitting on a throne of beat up and dead people. Gin was also there as her footstool. "**Beg for mercy you pathetic damned child!**" Inner Moka demanded. Gin was in fear obeying her. "Ye- Yes Moka… Please… Don't hurt me anymore! Have mercy!" Moka then laughed and kicked him in the gut. "**Beg you worthless mutt.**" Ace walked in clapping. "Wow, I see you're making friends here." Moka laughed and went in to hug Ace. "**I thought you'd never come.**" Moka said. Ace smiled and then WHACK! Moka slapped him across the face. "**Why didn't you move?! Why'd you let Outer Moka take the hit?**" Ace then said "I didn't know she was going to jump in front of me…" "**Even so, why would you have let Jaylen kill you?**" Moka asked. Ace looked at her and said "I… I don't know…" She then slapped him once more. "Hey babe, I believe we met once. I missed you." Fear Ace said winking at Moka. Slap! Moka hit him into the ground. "**I didn't miss you.**"

Fear Ace got up and grabbed Moka by her waist and kissed her leaning her back. Whack! Fear Ace was smashed into the ground. "**You dare touch me you filthy piece of trash?!**" Moka yelled. "Feisty! Just the way I like them!" Fear Ace said. Ace then sucked Fear back inside of him.

"Ok, anyways let's get out of here…" Ace said "**Right!**" Moka said. Both walked out of the area and found the gate out of Hell. "Finally…" The gate was quickly shut and disappeared. Right before Ace and Moka was the one and only Satan. "Damn not you again!" Ace yelled. "You must have me confused with the one from your world Ace…"

"Same or not, you're still him!" Ace yelled. Satan laughed and grabbed Ace with his hand crushing him. "Why the hell are you so big? The one I fought was only 8 feet tall! You're like 50 feet!" Ace screamed. "**I'll save you… Again!**" Moka jumped in the air and kicked Satan across the face. He dropped Ace and once he got on the ground he transformed into Angel 5 form. "Wow, this is getting easier every time." Ace said to himself. He then ran a sword all the way through Satan's chest and out of his back. "I think that should have finished him." Ace said. Satan fell and said "I am only the week Satan… Fight the others and be guaranteed to die next time…" He spit up blood and died. "I'll look forward to it." Ace said. In the distance where there was lots of fire and smoke, a man walked towards them in a cloak and a samurai sword sheath on his left hip.

"Who are you?" Ace questioned the strange man. "You damn well know who I am…" The strange man said. Ace realized who it was. "Jaylen…" Ace whispered. Jaylen then pulled his hoodie down and pulled out the samurai sword. "It's either you or me who gets Moka…" Jaylen said. "I don't want Moka! I have Mizore!" Ace yelled. Jaylen looked down and laughed, then looked up and said "Mizore huh? You mean her?" Jaylen then pointed at Mizore who was hanging over a fire pit screaming for help. "You bastard! Let her go!" Ace yelled.

"Poor choice of words Ace…" Jaylen said then threw his sword cutting the rope Mizore was hanging on. Ace in a flash flew towards her to catch her but Jaylen struck a punch that didn't make Ace slow down but to be punched back and sent Jaylen into the ground.

"I'm Here Mizore!" Ace said as he caught her. Mizore cried and held on to Ace tightly and kissed him on the lips. "Whoa… That was our first kiss." Ace said laughing scratching the back of his head.

Jaylen then shoved the sword through Ace's chest. "We're almost the same Ace… I can appear swords… I can fly… I can transform… I have powers… What don't we have in common? Oh I know… I don't die so easily like you…" Jaylen said. Ace dropped Mizore and fell to his knees. Jaylen pulled the sword out of his chest then kicked him onto his stomach.

"Why Jaylen… I rescued Moka… I was going to bring her to you…" Ace said coughing blood. Jaylen then broke free from the anger surrounding his heart and mind. "A- Ace… No I'm sorry!" Ace was slowly fading away. "Mizore… I love… yo-" Ace said as he died.

Jaylen fell to his knees and grabbed Ace. "Ace! No! I'm sorry!" Jaylen broke into tears. "You were my only friend…" Mizore was on Ace's chest crying. "You monster! You killed him!" Moka walked over to their side and said "**The good die young…**" Moka had a tear come from her eye and she turned and walked away.

Ace's body floated in the air and then Ace started changing into Fear. "Damn that hurt!" Fear Ace yelled. Mizore looked and hugged him and said "I thought you were dead!" "Well technically I am, well Courage Ace is dead, the original host of this body." Fear Ace said.

Jaylen got up and said "Fear? So you're not Ace?" "Well I am Ace, I can feel and remember everything that just happened but I'm just a different form of him." Moka then walked forward and said "**Oh not you again…**" Fear Ace then walked over to Moka and said "Well hey there ba-." He stopped his sentence and remembered "_Wait I'm with Mizore! I totally forgot!" _He thought to himself. Ace then walked over to Mizore and put his arm around her and said "I may look and sound like Ace and remember everything he has done, but we forms have our own opinions on things as well. So sorry Mizore if I don't act like your Ace."

"Well guys lets go to heaven and find Ace's soul!" Fear Ace said.

**Chapter 9: Where Is Ace? & Can He Come Back?**

"**By the way Jaylen, what you did to me and outer Moka… I will get you back for what you did…**" Inner Moka said with a violent tone. Jaylen just looked at her but then back towards the gate. "Well when are we getting out of here?" Fear Ace asked. "Now…" Jaylen replied back.

Everyone had walked out of hell and into the light of earth. They all realize they had walked into a flash then into a desert in the middle of nowhere. "Where the hell are we now?" Jaylen yelled. Fear Ace smiled and said "Hell's one and only… 'Desert of Beasts'" Everyone looked at him and said "What?!" Fear Ace grinned and said "Why so startled? They're only a few big beasts out here."

"That's the reason we're startled! Well I mean no problem for me, but for the rest the group it is." Jaylen said. Everyone looked at Jaylen and gave a frown. "Well for your information I can fight pretty well…" Mizore said.

All walked through the desert wandering to find the stairway to heaven. "So… Damn… Hot!" Fear Ace yelled as he fell to the ground. "Uhh…" Fear Ace continued to moan. Everyone continued to walk until a screeching sound off in the distance was heard. "What was that?!" Jaylen asked.

Fear Ace got back up and smiled "The worm!" He said. The sound got louder and the ground started to shake violently. "GRAAH!" The beast was there and everyone was prepared for the worst.

In a deep growling tone the beast said "Do not fear me travelers from Hell! For I am the Great Wamu!" Everyone's faces were puzzled to the surprise of a beast being so kind. "I am the desert's train. What is your destination?" The Great Wamu asked.

Jaylen said "The stairway to heaven." Wamu laid himself across the sand and said "Destination granted." Everyone got on and rode him across the desert for what seemed like hours but had reached the stairway to heaven. "Destination arrived…" Wamu said. "Yo thanks for the ride Wormy!" Fear Ace said.

Jaylen then gave a nod as well as the rest and walked upon the stairs. They all walked up the stairs and finally came to a big great door. Heavens Gateway, they all entered as the door opened wide for them. "Expecting us I'm guessing?" Jaylen asked.

Two very big men walked up to the group and said "If you are here for Ace, you are not welcomed." Jaylen then stepped up to the men and said "Hey, we traveled for a very long time to get here, to save our friend!" The two big men laughed and said "You mean the man you had killed for your own misunderstanding? The man who you had attacked who was helpless holding his love?" Jaylen then got angry and struck the big men in the chest that was metal plated with gold armor.

"Try all you want Jaylen, we are much stronger than before…" Said one Angel. Jaylen then looked confused but both Angels took off their helmets to reveal their identities. "Michael and Gabriel…" Jaylen whispered. "I am not the same Arch Angel you had fought many a years ago. We have increased in power that would make the world fear us so." Michael said.

"So much for the good act Michael…" Jaylen said. "We will not let any of you pass…" Gabriel said. "Why is that?" Mizore asked. "Ace had his time as a being on earth, he is now being processed to be one of us, an Arch Angel." Michael said.

"Wait so he can't come back?!" Jaylen yelled. "That is correct…" Gabriel responded. Fear Ace then walked up to him and said "So you're saying I can't get my old former self back?" "Correct" Gabriel responded. "Hmm…" Fear Ace said.

Fear Ace then transformed in a flash to his forbidden form and it Gabriel across the clouds. Michael stepped in but before he could do anything the group said "No, you fight us…" "Very well earthlings…" Michael responded.

Gabriel got himself up and flew towards the group and said "You fight me and Michael, Ace & Jaylen fight Raitoningu, The Lightning Arch Angel. Fear Ace looked at his hand to realize it had been bruised. _"How can someone be this strong?!"_ Fear Ace questioned himself.

Raitoningu then walked from the distance and looked upon his enemies. "These are the men I fight?" He asked. Fear Ace then walked up to him and both stared each other down. "You're the man who was the first to ever defeat Ace!" Fear Ace yelled. "I see Jaylen is the second?" Raitoningu asked. "No, actually Ace was hugging his girlfriend and Jaylen came behind him and stabbed him."

Raitoningu laughed and said "Always too nice… Never is aware of his enemies around him…" Fear Ace then got angered for insulting him. "Jaylen, this guy is no joke, he is very powerful…" Fear Ace warned Jaylen.

Jaylen didn't believe him and went to strike Raitoningu. In a split second before his fist reached him, a bolt of lightning struck down and hit his hand numbing it. "Lightning protects me, I do not control its desire to surround my body. Think of it as a shield…" Raitoningu said.

Jaylen held on to his hand gripping it tightly. Fear Ace then went it for a strike, split second before the lighting struck down to shield Raitoningu, Fear Ace turned into a shadow clone and appeared behind him striking him from the back.

"Lightning may be one of the fastest elements, but I am faster." Fear Ace said smiling. Raitoningu then smiled and said "You're fast, but how fast?" He made hundreds of lightning bolts strike around Fear Ace making him run and jump around the clouds. "Faster?" He said. He made it go from the hundreds to the thousands of bolts.

Fear Ace was not fast enough to dodge all and was struck down by one then another and before he could blink he was on the ground being hit by the thousands. Jaylen saw the pain he was in and couldn't stand and watch. "I only had my hand struck and here I am in pain?! No, Ace is being struck by the thousands and still fighting back!" Jaylen yelled as he got up and shot a dark energy ball hitting Raitoningu making him stop the lightning clashes on Fear Ace.

"The killer defending the friend he killed?" Raitoningu said as he laughed. He then walked towards Jaylen and grabbed his throat lifting him in the air. "Your satanic form is embarrassing! Same for you Ace! Your forbidden form is nothing!" He yelled.

Fear Ace ran towards him and jumped in the air with his fist behind him, but in the air was grabbed by his throat and is being choked. "Pathetic…" Raitoningu said. Both men in his grasp and are being choked. "I think it is time you die now…" He said.

He started to squeeze their throats until they started gasping. "Bye Jaylen…" Fear Ace said. "Bye Ace…" Jaylen responded.

Raitoningu broke into laughter as the two struggled to their death. Out of nowhere a fist came flying down hitting Raitoningu across the face knocking him over letting go of the two men. "Don't you dare touch them…" Ace said. Jaylen and Fear got up to a surprise they have been waiting to see.

Ace absorbed Fear and re-built his forbidden form into a stronger being and fought Raitoningu. Both flew across the sky fighting at a very high speed seeing nothing but fire and lighting clashes.

"Just give up!" Raitoningu yelled. "Never!" Ace responded landing a dark energy ball into his cheek sending Raitoningu flying. "I fight for peace… I fight for my friends… I don't fight for being the strongest… I don't fight for war…" Ace said.

Raitoningu got up holding onto his face and looked up to see Ace coming down with a fire punch smashing him through the clouds. Ace followed through hitting him down through the sky and into the ground. "I'll beat you to hell!" Ace yelled. Ace kept punching until he broke through the ground and into hell.

Ace got up to see nothing but a beaten body lying in fire. "I beat you this time…" Ace said before flying back up into heaven.

Jaylen saw Ace and said "You beat all three Arch Angels?" Ace nodded and looked at the fallen Angels and then looked upon his friends who were still surprised to see Ace back and well. "How are you back?!" Jaylen yelled. Ace smiled and said "God saw how far you guys went to save me and told me I could stay back on earth. He regained my soul and gave me twice my power to make sure I stay alive and protect my friends. He also made me an Arch Angel… The Arch Angel 5."

Mizore smiled and kissed Ace. "I missed you!" She said. Ace smiled and kissed back. "**Before I get my body back I have to do something…**" Moka walked up to Jaylen and kicked him across the face sending him flying into Ace who had lifted his fist and clothed-lined Jaylen. "**Know your place!**" Moka said.

Outer Moka walked through the doors and as soon as Inner and Outer Moka made eye contact both bodies fused into one once again. Jaylen got up and said "I guess I deserved that…"

Moka looked at Ace and thanked him for going so far to save her and then looked at Jaylen and frowned. "Jaylen… Why?" She asked him. Jaylen was speechless and started to gain a sad face. "We need some time Jaylen…" She said and walked through the Heavenly Gate and back into the Yokai world.

Jaylen then flew through the gate back into the world as well. Ace and Mizore stood in awkwardness to what just happened and walked together out of Heaven.

"Now that we are back, what do we do?" Mizore asked. Ace looked at her and said "Well first things first, we need to figure out what's with this strange cold and depressing feeling. It's not right…"

**Chapter 10: Yokai World In Danger?**

Yokai Academy had a mysterious feeling that was felt by everyone giving them chills. No one knew what it was other than maybe just a cold day… But that wasn't it. The feelings of fear and sadness were brought upon every person in the school, but what was it? Kids were missing classes, Teachers were not showing up to teach, & even the headmaster wasn't even showing up.

"Where is everyone?" Ace questioned. "Hardly anyone has shown up and even for the teachers, they are not showing up either." Ace said. Jaylen kept walking with him until they reached the homeroom door.

"I don't know man, maybe it's the flu?" Jaylen responded to Ace. "No… No it's not that… Something feels wrong…" Ace said back to him. "I mean… It just doesn't feel right…" Ace continued to say.

They both took their seats and waited for the teacher. No one showed except Nikoru, Moka, Mizore, & Yukari. "Where is everyone?" Yukari asked. Jaylen just sighed and said "Everyone is gone…" Everyone sat and waited, by the time the bell rung Ace and Jaylen had fallen asleep, Moka was putting her book away, Yukari was waving her wand around, & Nikoru was snapping her finger making tiny fireballs, then blowing them across the room.

"I'm sure next class is the same…" Moka said getting her stuff. Jaylen had woken up and Ace fell out of his chair hitting the ground hard. "Damn it! Ow that hurt…" Ace yelled. Ace got himself up and headed out the door with the rest of the group.

"Like I said no one is even here…" Jaylen said as they walked into their next class room. "Ok that's it! I'm going to see the headmaster!" Ace yelled as he walked out of the room.

Ace walked through the hallway and into the headmaster's room. "Uh sir… You here?" Ace asked as he slowly creaked into the room. No one was in the room, nothing but the darkness and wind chill running through.

Ace knew something wasn't right and he was going to do something about it. Ace was heading back to the class room and once he got there, there was everyone still bored as ever. "Come on guys! Let's find out what's going on here!" Ace yelled.

They all left the room and Ace asked Moka a question "Can we visit your father?" Moka then put her head down and in an almost whispery voice she said "Umm… I don't know.. Maybe…" Ace then looked her in the eyes and said "Please, we need him!" Moka then nodded in agreement and they all headed for the bus.

They all were at the bus stop and the bus had just pulled up. "Aren't you kids supposed to be in school?" Said the creepy bus driver with a smile. "How'd you know we were coming?" Jaylen asked. "Guess luck is on your side." Responded the bus driver. The sky started to shatter and turn black.

"What's going on?!" Ace yelled. They all ran on and sat as the bus went through the tunnel. "What are you planning to do?" Mizore asked Ace. "I'm planning to find out what is happening." Ace said back. The bus made a sharp turn in the tunnel that could have made everyone almost fall over.

The bus continued to drive and finally came to a stop. "Here ya go kids, the castle." The bus driver said. All looked upon the castle's massive size and continued to walk. As the group headed in, a voice off in the halls of the castle had said "Moka… Come to me now!" Ace walked with Moka as Jaylen slowly walked behind with Mizore and Nikoru.

They came upon a huge door and walked in. At the end of the room was sitting Moka's father on the throne. "Moka! Come to me…" Ace then stepped in front of her and said "Wait here… I'll deal with him…" "Be careful!" Moka yelled. Ace walked up to Moka's father who had stood up and was much bigger than Ace.

"What's going on here?! Why is everyone gone?" Ace yelled. "You dare speak to me like that?" Said Moka's father. Ace then transformed into his forbidden form and said "Yes I dare, for you should be careful to whom you are talking too…" Moka's father lifted his hand and shot Ace into the wall. "I am a lord… I am greater than you…" Moka's father said. Ace then picked himself up and wiped the debris off his armor. "Lord versus Arch Angel, this should be fun!" Ace said. "Arch Angel? You look nothing of it." Moka's father insulted. Ace then turned into shadows as he was a shadow clone. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate your opponents…" Ace whispered into Moka's father's Ear.

Ace shoved a sword through his arm and pushed him into the ground, pinning him. "What has happened to the world?!" Ace yelled. "The world? Too many people from other worlds have come. The worlds are clashing and before you know it, boom… Everything will be gone!" Ace then pulled the sword out and said "Where are the people?!"

Moka's father laughed and said "Dead… Too many people… Dying off…" Ace then remembered Kurumu, his teacher, and the other students in Yokai. "Who did this?! Who created the portal to other worlds?" Ace yelled. "I did… I wanted to rule all worlds!" Moka's father responded. Ace then grabbed his sword and shoved it through him and said "I will put a stop to this."

Ace then prayed and asked "Oh god, what do I do to stop this tragedy?" In a loud voice that everyone could hear, God said "Find the 5 Stones of Konton, and then bring them to the Yokai basement where I have set a stone shelf with 5 stone indents to be filled."

Ace said "Where do I find these stones?" "From the enemies of the past… They will wear a stone necklace and will be twice their original power." God responded.

Ace stood in shock and said "Thank you Almighty one, I will accomplish this mission to save the worlds. As your Arch Angel, I will not fail you." Ace then transformed into his normal self. "You... You killed my father…" Moka said crying. "He was the cause of this world's destruction that is about to happen…" Ace said. Moka then walked away and into another hall. "I can assume she will not be joining us." Ace said.

Ace walked with Mizore and said "Nikoru, Jaylen, you coming?" Nikoru ran next to him but Jaylen stopped and said "No… I'm staying with Moka…" "But… But I thought you two were… you know…" Ace said.

"I know, but I am staying to protect her and hope that she forgives me…" Jaylen said as he walked into the same hall Moka had walked into. "Hey, were still here for you…" Ace turned around to see Mark, Amy, & Desmond smiling.

"You know, I would be happy that you're here to help me but… WHERE WERE YOU IN HEAVEN WHEN MY FRIENDS NEEDED YOU?!" Ace yelled. The trio jumped in fear to see Ace who was seriously mad. "Well before you guys came back, God had assigned us a mission but I wanted to be a good friend to stay where you asked me too but you know… Lightning guy had beat us and sent us to another world to do our mission." Mark said.

Ace understood and said "Well did you hear what we have to do?" Mark smiled and said "That's why we are here."

The group's first destination was Crookstown, Ace's home. "Well I guess we should go huh?" Ace said. Mark smiled and said "Just a many travel's away is where we fought our first enemy… Dante…"

Ace smiled and said "I remember his power very well… He should be easy, even if he is doubled in strength and speed. I can still beat him." Mark said "Remember we are not as strong as you and last time we fought him he nearly killed me and Amy… If he hadn't stalled so much, just to see your power, we all would have died that day…"

"You worry too much Mark…" Ace said smiling. All had traveled through the portal that was made for them to find the stones. "Home sweet home…" Ace said laughing. In the distance fire was blazing. "I'm guessing that's where Dante is…" Ace said.

"No, it's where I was…" Dante had said behind Ace

**Chapter 11: The First & Second Stone**

Dante was standing a foot away behind Ace. "I will make you pay for what you did to me Ace…" Dante said angrily. Ace quickly turned to punch, but his fist was caught in a flash. "I'm not the weak low class Demon I once was, I am now an S Class Demon…" Dante had said.

Ace tried to punch with his other hand but just as before, it was caught too. Ace then struggled to release himself from Dante's grasp. "Ace!" Mark yelled as he attempted to punch Dante. The Demon was too strong and kicked Mark in the gut then upwards kicked him in the face knocking him back.

"Ha ha! Such failures…" Dante said laughing. "We are not failures!" Mark yelled. Dante broke into laughter and threw Ace back into the ground. "Ok guys, we need to team up against him!" Ace said. Ace turned into Courage form, his true Angel self, Mark turned into his Angel form and same for Amy, Desmond transformed into his demon form, Mizore grew ice claws and ice clones and Nikoru turned into her fire fairy form and bursted into flames.

They all charged in at once and as they all struck, they all flew back with a reverse ricochet attack. "Damn it, what happened?!" Mark yelled. "It was a ricochet attack! We all won't be able to hurt him while he is using that!" Ace yelled back. Dante laughed once more and said "You're nothing to me… If I'm already a difficult target, I can't imagine you trying to finds the other stones…" Ace then thought to himself of the future of what could happen once they defeat Dante.

"No impossible, we can't be facing a harder situation with our power we have now." Ace said. Dante laughed and said "Face the truth Ace, nothing is ever easy…" Mark went in for a punch and landed one, but was ricocheted back into the ground. "Ace look, whenever we land a hit his ricochet shield becomes weaker! We need to attack one at a time!" Mark yelled. Ace focused on what he had said and yelled "Everyone in order from Angel to Demon to Fairies!" Ace then went in for an attack and Dante tried to block it but failed due to Ace turning into his shadow clone and appeared behind him kicking him in the back but flying off him due to the ricochet.

Mark then flew in after him and landed a punch across Dante's face weakening the shield but falling into the ground after his punch. Amy then jumped in for a kick across the head but her foot was caught and she lost her balance. Desmond came in and kneed Dante across the face, then falling back. Amy took the opportunity and swirled on her two hands then kicked Dante.

Mizore went in and shoved an icicle through Dante's stomach. "GAH!" Dante yelled as he spit blood out. "My shield has been broken!" Dante screamed. Nikoru came in and landed a fire fist across Dante's face. They all jumped back then all flew in the air and came down on Dante landing hits all on Dante.

"We got him!" Ace yelled. Ace did a back flip and charged a White energy ball in one hand and as the ball grew in size and power, everyone was weakening Dante by landing hits and using their powers on him. "Ok guys I'm ready, Move!" Ace yelled. Ace then took a step forward and shot his hand forward directly hitting Dante. Ace then put his hand over his other hand and made the attack stronger.

"This is not the end Ace!" Dante yelled as he screamed and faded off. Ace then turned back into his normal form and had a slight lean over breathing heavily due to his increased power in the attack. "We did it guys… The first stone…" Ace said as he slowly started to fall. Mark jumped in and caught Ace. "Hey buddy get up, we're not done here." Mark said laughing.

Ace slowly gained his strength back up and was able to walk again. They all walked towards Dante's ashes and saw a glowing black stone. "This must be it…" Ace said. Ace picked up the stone then in a flash, the stone shattered into dust and went inside everybody's mouth. "Did that just go inside us?!" Amy yelled. "I thought it felt nice…" Mizore responded.

Ace then started to float in the air. "Whats going on?!" Ace said worriedly. Everyone else then started to float. They all panicked at first, but realized the stone they had absorbed, gave them three times their original power. "I… I feel stronger…" Ace said has he had regained his strength. Everyone was rubbing their arms and stretching to the new power they had gained.

"Heh, Hey Mark, you're as strong as I was when I first turned into an Angel." Ace said laughing. Mark gave a mean look but was glad that he was too some sort of a way getting closer to Ace's power. "Well, getting closer to you every day." Mark said. Ace laughed and said "Not even close."

Everyone then walked away onto the path. "Heh this is where I first went when I traveled on my own to find my inner self…" Ace said. "This is where you first met me." Amy said as they walked along a deep ditch in the ground. Mark then looked at them both and said "You know, you never did tell me how you guys met…" Ace smiled and said "Well I was walking along the path and saw a limo crashed onto the ditch." Story then fades into a flash back.

"_Man I wonder what father meant by finding my inner self." Ace said talking to himself. A little fire was building in the ditch. "Hey anyone in there!" Ace yelled as he saw the back of a limo in the ditch. Ace saw a pretty young lady walk out of the ditch in a red sparkling dress, red high heels, & hair put into a fancy bun. "Ma'am you alright?" Ace asked. "Oh my god, what are you doing?! Carry me now! I am not walking in this filth…" Amy yelled at Ace. Ace was confused and scratched his head. "Umm… Ok?" Ace responded._

_He carried her on his back and walked down the road until they came across cement. "You happy now?" Ace asked. "Yes…" Amy said greedily. Ace then took a second look at her and said "Are you rich?" Ace asked. Amy then gave a snotty look and said "Whats it to ya?" Ace then smiled and said "Nothing…" Ace then continued walking down the road and just as he was walking back onto the gravel road, he heard a scream. _

"_Hey girl, what are you doing all alone out here?" Asked one crook. _

"_Hey what's under that dress of yours?" Asked another crook._

_Amy was surrounded by four men and they were planning something bad. "Someone help!" Amy screeched. Just as one man grabbed her and ripped some of her dress, she fell. "Please stop!" Amy yelled. Another man was going to grab her but bam! Ace ran and kneed him across the face._

"_You know, you should respect women for they are the ones who made you." Ace said with a smirk. The man he had kneed is knocked out and bleeding. Four others surrounded him and were ready to fight him._

"_Bring it puny!" Yelled one crook._

"_Come on wheat thin!" Yelled another crook. _

_Ace then went into fighting position and prepared for the worst. He suddenly felt a weird presence around him and he felt stronger. The first crook went in to hit but missed due to Ace ducking and shooting an uppercut in his stomach. The second crook went in to kick Ace but in the middle of kicking, Ace grabbed his foot used his right leg and kicked the crook in the right leg knocking him over._

"_Who is this guy?!" Yelled the third crook. _

"_I don't know bro!" Yelled the fourth._

_Ace then jumped in the air and lifted his right hand and shot straight forward hitting the third crook directly in the middle of his forehead knocking him out. The fourth crook took off running to not be beaten by Ace._

"_Who are you?" Asked Amy. Ace smiled and said "Ace, Ace Bason." Ace helped her up and brought her to the nearest store and bought her some new clothes. A Pink tank top, cut off jean vest, short jean shorts, and light blue converse shoes._

"_I'm sorry you had to buy me these clothes…" Amy said with a frown. Ace just smiled and said "Hey, I should have chased the fourth guy who grabbed your purse before he took off running." "What were you doing on the road anyways?" Amy asked Ace. "I was supposed to be heading to an old mansion to meet someone, my father sent me to go there." Ace responded._

_Amy then smiled and said "Where'd you learn to fight? I've been taught by the world's greatest fighters but your technique, it was different." Ace once again smiled and said "My father trained me, he was trained by one of the oldest fighters who ever lived and he passed his technique down to my father and now me. He is currently training my younger brother." _

_Amy smiled and said "So this guy you're suppose to meet, do you know him?" Ace responded "No I don't actually, apparently he was a close friend to my father and he was going to train me also." _

"_Oh that's cool! Hey umm I wanted to say thanks for you know, saving me and buying me these clothes." Amy said. Ace smiled and said back "No problem miss… I never got your name." Amy smiled and said "Amy! Yeah, just Amy, I will never take my father's last name…" Ace then smiled and said "So you know how to fight huh? Maybe you should come with me, this guy someone knows how to bring your inner self out, your true abilities." Amy then thought for a bit and said "Yeah sure!" The adventure was off back onto the gravel road and headed to the mansion. _

"Why have you guys never told me that story?!" Mark yelled. Ace laughed and said "You never asked. Hours have gone by and they finally reached upon an old Oak Tree that was dead but still standing. "Hmm… This looks like the place where we fought that short guy… What was his name?... Hmm…" Ace said to himself. "Did it happen to be Hikari?" Yelled a man who walked out from behind the tree.

They all turned back to see a four foot tall man wearing a suit and fedora. "Hello Gents and Gals… I am Hikari Ko, the fastest being on Earth. Everyone broke into laughter except Ace, Amy, & Mark. "Hey everyone, this guy is no joke, he is what he says…" Ace said. "Come on bro you serious?" Desmond said still laughing. Ace then grabbed his brother by his shirt and looked him in the eye and said "I'm serious Desmond! We all would have died if I hadn't been so lucky!"

Desmond then stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "So how strong is this guy?" Desmond asked. "Actually he is the weakest being on Earth, all it takes is a simple flick and he is dead. But because of his speed we can never land a hit." Ace said. "How'd you defeat him the first time?" Desmond asked. Everyone became serious and looked at Ace. "I spinned and swung my sword and when he came to hit me, I slashed him by luck…" Ace said.

Everyone dropped face flat on the ground. "Are you serious?!" Nikoru asked. "So you would have lost to this guy?" Mizore asked. "Yes…" Ace responded to both questions. "Wow, couldn't have said the story any better, but this time… you won't be so lucky…" Hikari said.

In the speed of light, he disappeared and all they could hear was the sound of wind as he was circling them. "Where is he?!" Mark asked. Hikari quickly ran in and punched Mark five-hundred times in a matter of seconds. "Gah…" Mark gasped as he spit blood out. Mark fell to the ground and Ace ran to his side. "Mark! Get up man!" Ace yelled. Mark had no motion, Ace lifted his shirt and felt his body to feel that he had broken his bones and bruised his body badly.

"You bastard!" Ace yelled. In a flash Hikari came in again and went to hit Ace but quickly Ace dropped flat and tripped Hikari. "Catching on huh? Well catch this!" Hikari yelled as he quickly punched Ace two-hundred times across the face, then sent him flying with a powerful punch. Ace tried to get up but found his jaw to be broken. "Guys… Be careful…" Ace said as he started to fade into a blackout due to his head was knocked up badly.

"Who's next?" Hikari yelled. Mizore teared up and was angry. "No one hurts my man!" She yelled as she created a snowstorm around her and the ground shook. Hikari was becoming frightened and then ran into the snowstorm Mizore was in. In a matter of seconds the snowstorm stopped and all that was left was Hikari standing and Mizore who had just fallen flat on her stomach.

Amy and Desmond ran in to punch Hikari at the same time but was to be dodged and both fell to the ground knocked out. "I was too fast, though I could have held back on the punches. All that's left is you…" Hikari said with a creepy smile. Nikoru didn't know what to do since she was in fear of being beaten. Hikari charged in and in a flash, Nikoru surrounded her body in fire and killed Hikari instantly turning him to ash.

Nikoru opened her eyes and saw ash around her and everyone barely getting up. "Nikoru? You defeated Hikari?" Ace said as he got up. The stone was next to Nikoru and glowed a bright yellow. It shattered into dust and went inside everyone once again and everyone floated in the air gaining three times their power again.

Everyone's injuries had healed instantly and their powers have regained its energy. "Wait a second… I just realized something." Ace said. Everyone looked at him with puzzled faces. "The past two people we had fought were the first two people Mark, Amy, and I had fought. The stone's are going in order from weakest to strongest… which means…" Ace said before Mark cut in. "Raitoningu…" He said. "Right… He is the strongest person I have ever fought and the fifth person I had ever fought…" Ace said. Everyone just blocked it from their minds until the situation does happen.

"Well guys… let's find the third guy… Nikku Paren… The Demon of Strength…"

**Chapter 12: The Third & Fourth Stone**

They traveled for days out of the path and onto another leading into a dark forest. "How long have we been traveling Ace?! It's felt like it has been a month…." Amy complained. "Quit whining, it's only been a week…" Ace said. They all continued the dark path until they came across two paths, one that led right and another that led left.

"What do we do Ace?" Mark asked. Ace looked at the group and divided them evenly. "Well let's make this simple, Mark you lead the team and I lead my friends." Ace said. "Why are we taking two separate paths? Why don't we go down one path?" Mark asked. Ace just put his hands in his pockets and said "Because, there is two paths and anyone of these could lead to Nikku." Mark still looked puzzled and said "Well what if one of our groups finds him and the other group doesn't?" "My god Mark quit asking questions… If one of us find him, I have an attached signal on us that will flash us a vision of what's going on to let us know one or the other found him." Ace yelled.

They both took separate paths and continued walking for some time. "Why does he have to make things complicated?" Mark yelled. "Complicated? My brother made it quite clear and simple, we take both paths with even groups and if one of us find him we get a vision and can go find the other group." Desmond said back. "I agree with Desmond…" Amy said.

"Whatever…" Mark said.

On the other path with Ace's group. "Why does he have to complain? Complain! Complain! Complain! Is all he has to do!" Ace yelled. The girls just giggled and kept walking. "Sometimes I wish I would have killed him when I had the chance… First he takes my team, then he treats me like I betrayed him, then he talks to me as if he was a higher position, and like I said before, he complains about everything!" Ace yelled. "Just don't think about him Ace… Let's just focus on Nikku and think of a way to beat him." Mizore said.

They all continued walking and they came up to a big hill with the path still leading up to it. "Uhh… So much walking…" Nikoru complained. Ace laughed and said "Well see you up there!" He grabbed Mizore and flew to the top. "Don't think you're getting away so easily!" Nikoru yelled. She turned her feet and hands into fire and flew up after him. "Gotta fly faster than that!" Ace yelled.

Nikoru looked around and saw everything going from a dark sky to a bright blue sky. "What the?" She said. Nikoru stopped and looked around seeing everything looking perfect. Suddenly she was on the ground. "How'd I? What's going on?" She said to herself.

"This is your dream world isn't it? The place you wish you could be at everyday…" Said a man whose face that was unseen due to the bright sun behind him. Nikoru started to smile and she dropped her guard. "Ye- Yes…" She said. The sky turned black and beautiful green forest turned on fire and the ground went from a nice grass too ash. "What's going on?!" She screamed. "This is your nightmare… You hate yourself… You hate how you do nothing but burn and hurt people… You're helpless… A pathetic nothing…" The man said.

"Who are you?!" She screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. The man walked out of the shadow and said "I am Arekku Kasutaneda, the Angel 4…" Nikoru looked in shock and stared at him. "Does that mean… she said before he cut her off. "Yes, I am much stronger than Ace. The lower the number the stronger we are." He said.

Quickly out of the sky Ace flew down and punched Arekku in the face sending him flying to the ground. The scenery changed back to normal and Nikoru was holding her head crying in fear. "Its ok…" Ace said holding her close.

"That's a strong hit coming from the Angel 5…" Arekku said. "Well maybe it's because I have more faith in my other selves instead of thinking negative that you're weaker because you have more beings." Ace replied. Arekku grinned and said "Well, let's prove that to the test." Arekku powered up and said "My four forms are; Angel of Illusions, Angel of The Sun, Demon of Darkness, and Demon of Tree's." Ace looked confused and said "Demon of Tree's?" "Let me demonstrate for you." Arekku said. The tree roots from the ground came out and formed a giant dome over Nikoru and Ace. "That's it?" Ace asked. Arekku smiled and shot roots from the ground piercing Ace in the stomach. "Gah!" He yelled spitting up blood. More roots surrounded Ace and trapped him on the ground.

"Let me go!" Ace yelled. "Didn't you wanna see my power?" Arekku mocked. Behind Arekku came a black energy ball punch that sent him flying through the roots and making a hole in the dome. "You know Ace, you should really not ask powerful people what their power is…" Said Fear Ace laughing. "Took you long enough." Ace said. "Well you know me, showing up fashionably late." Fear Ace said giving a wink. "What fashion?" Ace said with a serious face. Fear Ace frowned and cut Ace free. "Well, let me take this from here." Fear Ace said. Ace went inside Fear Ace.

Fear Ace walked out of the dome and found Arekku still getting up. "Did I hurt the mighty man?" Fear Ace mocked. "You know for someone who had beaten me once, you sure do forget easily." Arekku said. "Well that's Ace, I'm someone else." Fear Ace said. "I thought we all shared the same thoughts, I know I do with my other selves." Arekku said. "Hey we all got our own things… Besides, Ace treats us as others instead of being one. You on the other hand treat your other selves as weapons and as one…" Fear Ace said.

Arekku smiled and said "Well then, maybe they like it that way." Arekku got up and turned into Darkness Arekku and ran towards Fear Ace, Fear Ace charge back at him and both jumped into the air lifting their fists to strike and as theirs fists collided, boom…

"Amy, do you feel that?" Mark asked. "Yeah, felt like an earthquake." She replied. Mark stopped and saw a vision of Fear Ace on the ground and Arekku walking over to him. "Ace is in trouble!" Mark yelled. He turned around to walk back to find Ace but was stopped by a heavy fist smashing him back into the ground. "Ace can take care of himself… Maybe if his other two friends weren't so scared, I think they might have been able to take Arekku…" Mark looked up and saw a man standing before him. "Nikku…" He whispered.

Mark got up to hit Nikku but once his fist swung, it was blocked by a big muscular arm. "I can assume you are fast, but you are not strong." Nikku said. Mark quickly did a round house kick but had his leg caught and thrown into the ground again. "You gotta fight with power instead of speed. Most would say to do the opposite but those are lies…" Nikku said.

Amy charged in to kick him but her foot was blocked. Desmond charged in to punch his gut but had his foot caught in one hand. "You are all fast but not power in your attacks…" Nikku said. He then threw both of them into Mark sending them tumbling across the ground. "You guys are pathetic..." Nikku said. He then walked toward them and grabbed Amy first by her shirt. "Pretty… But not for long…" Nikku said. He lifted his fist and smashed her stomach. "Ahh!" She screamed. He lifted his fist and bashed her face. Mark tried to get up, but was injured by the throwing.

Desmond quickly got up and used all his power kicking Nikku in the gut actually knocking the air out of him. "GAH! How?!" He screamed. Desmond then kneed him in the face knocking him back. "Don't you dare touch her…" Desmond yelled back. He then went to his knees and helped Amy up who was bleeding badly and bruised. "Come on, get up." He said lifting her over his shoulders.

Nikku grabbed Amy off his back and threw her back into the ground. "We ain't finished puny…" He said. Desmond turned to punch but was blocked. "Not so strong huh?" Nikku said. "Not as strong as you, but strong." Desmond replied. He then moved Nikku's hand out of the way and kicked him in the gut again. Desmond swung his fist and hit him across the face knocking Nikku over again.

Nikku's rage grew and got up and tackled Desmond getting on top of him "I'll finish you now!" He yelled. He punched Desmond's face constantly into the ground. Amy tackled Nikku off and used every bit of her power she had left to charge an attack and blast it into Nikku's face. "Ai No Basuto Canon!" She yelled. A pink energy ball formed and then blasted into Nikku's face and into the ground. "Huh… Huh…" She gasped as she was trying to breathe. Amy fell over and passed out.

"Nice hit girl…" Nikku said getting up. "Still not strong enough…" He said. Desmond got up and jumped into Nikku's body. "So you think fighting me in my own territory will make me an easier target?" Nikku asked. "Yes… Bye Amy… My brother Ace… I love both of you…" Desmond said as his last goodbyes. "Bakuhatsu!" Desmond yelled as his body started to glow and then boom… He exploded inside of Nikku killing himself and Nikku.

On the outside Amy was waking up and looking up at Nikku who was screaming then blew up from the inside. Desmond's body fell out of him and onto the ground. "Desmond!" She screamed. She lifted up Desmond by his head tried to wake him up. "Please! Get up!" She yelled. Nothing happened, he was motionless. Amy set him down and cried on his chest.

Mark got up and said "I'm sorry…" Amy got up and punched Mark across the face. "You let him die! Desmond wasn't as strong as you and he defeated him! You just sat there!" Amy screamed. Mark grabbed hold of her arms to calm her but as kicked in the stomach. "You bastard! I know you hated each other! But he saved you! He saved me! Why did you let him die?!" Amy kept screaming as tears were rolling down her eyes. "Why are you crying? I thought you loved me!" Mark yelled back.

Amy froze and slapped him across the face. "I never loved you! How could you think such a thing?!" She yelled. Mark then got angry and lifted his hand to strike her. "You dumb bit-" Ace grabbed Mark's hand and bent it back. "Strike a woman will ya? Even after my brother died for both of you, even though she said she loved him instead of you? Some man you are…" Ace said. "How are you here?!" Mark yelled.

Ace smiled and nodded his head back. Mark looked to see Mizore and Nikoru smiling but bloody. "We defeated Arekku… It was hard but we managed to beat him… We are also much stronger too…" Ace said. Mark than got scared and yelled "You bastard! You're gonna kill me now aren't you?!" Ace smiled and said "Well you do have anger issues and act like you are the leader. But you know what? Gotta finish what I started." Ace then bent his hand back and snapped it. "AHH!" Mark screamed in pain.

Ace then kneed him in the back breaking it. Ace let go of his hand dropping him. "Now time to finish you…" Ace lifted his hand and said "Tenshi Cannon." A blue energy ball formed in his hand and blasted Mark.

Amy looked in shock and too never thought he would have killed his second best friend. "I'm sorry you had to see that Amy… I know there have been times that he has saved us and was good use but he took this too far… He was going to strike you and I don't know what else he would have done. He watched you and Desmond get beaten as he just layed back and rested as if he was seriously injured… He needed to go…" Ace said.

Amy nodded in tears and ran to hug Ace. "I'm glad you're here… I'll admit, I loved you and Desmond…" Amy said. Ace just nodded and said "It's ok Amy…" Mizore and Nikoru walked over to hug Ace. "I'm sorry about your brother…" Mizore said. "Me too, I'm sorry about him…" Nikoru said.

Ace smiled and said "Thank you… But remember, I will always have you girls and Jaylen." Ace smiled and walked over to the stone on the ground. They all floated as the stone went inside them. Everyone dropped except Amy who stayed floated as the fourth stone was also going inside her too.

"Ahh there we go, we are all even. Well in stone power." Ace said with a chuckle. They all walked until they came up against a big ocean that just happened to be there out of nowhere. "Hmm? I never had seen this here before." Ace said. They all looked around and saw a dock with a big boat. They all walked towards it and a sign on the boat said. "The Fifth stone lies ahead in the ocean." Ace just got the chills and said. "Guess we're fighting Raitoningu in the ocean." They all hopped on board and took their seats. "Well here we go!" Ace said as he turned the engine on and started to drive.

Off in the distance there was lighting and dark clouds. "Guess he is there…" Ace said to himself. He looked around and thought to himself. "It's only Mizore, Nikoru, Amy, and me… Wish Jaylen was here…"

**Chapter 13: The Fifth Stone & Last Battle For Hope**

The boat sailed for hours into the sea, lightning everywhere and dark clouds covered the sky turning it black. "Hope you girls aren't scared." Ace said with a little laugh. Everyone gave him a mean look. They continued to sail until Ace realized his body as starting to glow. "What the?" Ace said. Everyone looked at themselves and yelled. "What's happening?!"

Ace tried to use his powers to do something about it, but nothing worked. "Something is happening here…" Ace said to himself. "It must be the stones!" He yelled out loud. Everyone looked at him then back at themselves. "Why do we all have a different color?" Amy asked. Ace glowed a dark red, Amy glowed a pink color, Mizore glowed a purple and blue, and Nikoru glowed a orange and yellow color.

"Must be the stones affecting our powers." Nikoru said. Ace agreed and said "Raitoningu must be near then…" Lightning struck the ocean turning the top of it into a electric hell. Thunder roared louder and striking fear into the girls. "Why is this happening?" Mizore yelled. Ace then walked down the stairs and onto the deck of the boat.

"Okay just calm down, I'll change the weather." Ace said. Ace lifted his hands in the air and said an inner prayer. Ace then changed everything to a peaceful looking ocean again. "There, that should do it." Ace said. In a flash, the sky turned black again and lightning struck more and thunder roared louder.

"I thought you fixed this?!" Amy yelled. "I thought I did too!" Ace yelled back. The sky opened and Raitoningu came floating down out of the sky. "Ha ha ha… Oh Ace… I think it is time we settled the score… There can't be any ties…" Raitoningu said. Ace brought his guard up and was ready to fight. The girls all did the same as Ace. "Tie or not, why are you trying to fight me? Aren't you supposed to be an Arch Angel?" Ace said. "Yes I may be an Arch Angel, but I was the very fifth person you had ever fought. Prove me now, beat me and you will have my respect." Raitoningu said.

Ace then grew his wings and floated in the air and flew towards Raitoningu only floating a few feet away from him. "Let's settle the score then…" Ace said.

Both swung their fists and collided. "Powerful Ace…" Raitoningu said. He then kicked Ace on the side and punched him across the face sending him flying. Ace caught his balance in the air and once he got up, Raitoningu came flying and punched him in a fast rapid. "Come on Ace! Is that all you have?!" He yelled. Ace caught one of his punched but lost it due to another punch landing in his face.

Mizore tried shooting icicles at Raitoningu but missed due to his fast speed. Nikoru attempted her fire attacks but were blocked by lightning strikes. "Your friends really care for you Ace, going this far and defending you… Even your brother died protecting his friends… He would have made a great Angel." Raitoningu said. "He was a demon!" Ace yelled. "Whats the difference? Every demon was once an angel… Even the most evil ones…" Raitoningu said.

Ace then landed a punch across his face and charged his attack in the other hand. "Reddo Touch…" Ace said as he flew up to Raitoningu and placed his hand on his chest. The blast exploded sending Raitoningu flying. Lightning struck behind Ace and once he turned around Raitoningu was there. "Missed me?" He said. Raitoningu landed a flurry of punches knocking Ace back.

Mizore shot an icicle and it pierced through Raitoningu's chest. "Grr…" He said as he left Ace and flew towards Mizore. Nikoru then shot her strongest attack towards Raitoningu. "Hi Bureizu Attack!" She yelled. The attack formed a giant fireball the size of a boulder and shot towards Raitoningu hitting him. "AHH!" He yelled as he fell towards the boat. Once he hit the boat, lighting struck over him breaking the boat in half.

"Mizore! Nikoru! Amy!" Ace yelled. Two halves of the boat was on fire and he couldn't see any bodies. "Where are you guys?!" Ace yelled looking for them. One area of the water was frozen and made an ice hole. Ace went in it finding Mizore curled in a ball. "Are you alright?!" Ace asked. "Yes…" Mizore said trying to get up. Ace then nodded and flew out of the hole looking for Nikoru. "Nikoru!" Ace yelled. He saw an area of the water that was boiling and when he went under water there was a ten by ten area of air under water. "Nikoru?" Ace asked. "Yes, with my intense heat, I can make air holes under water…" She said.

Ace then nodded and flew out of the water. "Amy, Where are you?!" Ace yelled. He saw off in the distance Raitoningu holding her by the throat striking lighting on her body all around. Ace could hear her cries and screams for help. Ace flew at high speed and lifted his fist to hit Raitoningu. "You basta-…" Ace said but didn't finish as a powerful bolt of lightning struck Ace's body and knocked him out.

Ace slowly woke up on a piece of board he was floating on. Mizore was bloody and beaten with burn marks. Nikoru had the same injuries as Mizore, Amy was also in very bad condition. "What happened…" Ace asked himself. "You failed your friends, that's what happened… They go so far to save you, but you can't save them…" Raitoningu said. Ace tried to fly out of the water but Raitoningu lifted his body out of the water from his back. "You are a failure… Friends beaten… You beaten… You are nothing Ace…" Raitoningu said.

Out of nowhere a punch flew down knocking Raitoningu into the water. "So I heard my best friend needed help?" Ace looked up to see Jaylen who was in satanic form. "Jay… Jaylen?" Ace questioned as his vision was blurry. Jaylen then flew underwater and was gone for a long period of time. Ace got off the board he was floating on and flew in the air to get his energy back.

Jaylen flew out of the water half knocked out. Ace flew and caught him. "How'd you get beaten so quickly?! You just got here and you're in your satanic form!" Ace yelled. Jaylen said "Moka sure did put a beating on me…" Ace then looked confused and said "Moka beat you up?!" Jaylen smiled and said "Oh she beat something alright…" Jaylen gave a slight smirk. Ace then helped Jaylen fly and then they both waited for Raitoningu to come out of the water. Lightning struck behind them and Ace quickly turned back handing Raitoningu across the face sending him flying. "How'd you know that was him?!" Jaylen asked. "You don't make mistakes twice…" Ace responded.

Raitoningu came back flying fast and attempted to strike Ace but was blocked by Ace's knee and then Ace let out a flurry of punches beating Raitoningu. Jaylen joined in on the beating and they double teamed Raitoningu across the sky. Ace lifted a Red energy Ball and Jaylen lifted a Black energy ball and both struck Raitoningu in the face sending him flying across the ocean.

Jaylen took off flying after him and in a few short seconds Raitoningu came flying back in high speed after being hit back from Jaylen. Ace lifted his hand in the air to strike him back into the ocean but suddenly. "Oh my god Jaylen I just got that dirty joke you said earlier!" Ace said laughing. Raitoningu quickly turned lifted his elbow in the air and struck Ace into the ocean.

"Seriously Ace?!" Jaylen yelled. Raitoningu broke into laughter and said "Such failure… and he was granted position as Arch Angel?! Such a mistake…" Ace flew out of the water and yelled "God makes no mistakes…" Ace then yelled as he powered up and in the clouds a voice came down and said "Unleash your power Ace… Show him you true strength!" Ace then powered up and in a flash of bright light, Ace turned into his most powerful form. Arch Angel form. Ace's wings were shiny and covered in gold plated armor, his clothing turned into gold armor and white trimming designs, and his hair turned white and his eyes glowed a bright red, more red than usual.

"Ace… Is that you…" Raitoningu stuttered. Jaylen was also in shock to see Ace so powerful. "You dare insult god…" Ace said. Ace then in the speed of light was in front of Raitoningu and flicked his finger sending him flying across the ocean. Ace was already next to him in a matter of milliseconds. "Not so tough now huh?" Ace said. Ace flew in a reverse position and kicked Raitoningu back into Jaylen. "Get him…" Ace said. Jaylen then lifted his arm and struck him into the ocean.

Lightning flashed behind Ace, but Ace did not move. "Err Ha!" Raitoningu yelled. He strucked Ace in the back but broke his hand. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain. Ace slowly turned around. "An Arch Angel does not betray one another… You may be the fifth stone, but you fight with hate and anger instead of challenge and passion." Ace said. Raitoningu struck him again with his other hand but broke it against his armor again.

Jaylen then asked "I'm sure you can kill him in a matter of seconds, so would you allow me to finish him off?" Ace smiled and nodded. Jaylen then skipped his full power form and transformed into his most powerful form, his True form. Darkness surrounded his body and when he was revealed, he was in black armor with red trimmings, a helmet covered his face except the glowing of red eyes, and a black sword appeared in his hands.

"My turn…" Jaylen said. He quickly slashed Raitoningu many times across the chest ripping through his armor and cutting into him deep. Jaylen then did a quick spin and cut off Raitoningu's arm off. "AHH!" He screeched. Jaylen then took off his helmet and dropped it into the ocean. "Every enemy should see the face of his slayer…" Jaylen said. Jaylen the quickly spinned the sword in an organized pattern in his hand and cut off Raitoningu's other arm and the shoved the sword through his chest.

"The battle is over…" Jaylen said. Ace and Jaylen both transformed into their normal forms and both fainted into the ocean.

Ace woke up in Moka's father's castle. "How'd I end up here?" Ace said to himself. Mizore, Amy, and Nikoru were all in bandages sitting at a table eating breakfast. "Ace!" Mizore yelled. She ran and gave him a big hug. Nikoru also got up and ran towards him to hug him. Amy stayed at the table. "Something wrong Amy?" Ace asked. "Oh nothing…" She replied.

Jaylen walked through the door and said "Well guess you're awake." Jaylen was covered in bandages too. "Look beat up there Jaylen." Ace said. Jaylen laughed and said "Ever look in the mirror lately?" Ace gave a light laugh and got up off the bed after being squirmed by Nikoru and Mizore.

"So… Did we do it? Did we save all the realms?" Ace asked. Jaylen smiled and said "Yeah bro… We did…" Ace gave a slight smile and fell back into his bed in relief.

2 hours had passed and Ace is sitting on a chair on the rooftop of the castle. Ace heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka walking towards him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, oh thank you!" Kurumu yelled and she pressed herself tightly against Ace. "Can't…. Breathe…. Need… Air…" Ace said. Yukari hit Kurumu in the head and yelled saying "Lay off him you big boobed freak!" Kurumu with the same response every time and said "At least I got a pair flat chest!"

Both argued and fought. Moka walked towards Ace and said "You did do the right thing… I just can't believe my father went so far as too try to rule the realms." Ace responded "I'm sorry... Moka… Please forgive me…" Moka smiled and gave him hug and a kiss on the forehead. Jaylen walked through the door during this. Ace quickly pushed off Moka and said "I swear this ain't what it looks like!" Jaylen laughed and said "I know…"

They all sat on the roof and looked at the beauty of the world. "So is this it? Are we done with this big war?" Jaylen asked. Ace just looked over the edge and said "I don't know… Anything can happen now…"

They all just sat and looked out into the beauty of the blue sky.

Later on that night. "Ace! Ace! Ace!" Jaylen yelled through the halls. Ace woke up and saw Jaylen walking towards him with a big smile. "You're creeping me out here, what is it?.." Ace asked. Jaylen let out a big sigh and said "Moka is pregnant!" Ace then hopped out of bed and said "WHAT?!" Jaylen then said "Come look!"

Both of them walked into the room and Moka was sitting there holding her stomach which was slightly large. "How'd I miss this when I hugged you?" Ace questioned. Moka laughed and said "No one knew except the girls. I've been pregnant for 5 months." Ace and Jaylen both dropped flat on their faces. "How'd I miss this?" Jaylen said. "What did you think was happening? Did you think she was getting fat?" Ace asked. Both Ace and Jaylen quickly looked at each other then slowly looked towards Moka.

"What did you say Ace…" Moka asked. "Erm umm nothing! Nothing! Heh heh…" Ace said scratching the back of his head. "Pull my Rosario…" Moka demanded. "How about no…" Ace said. "NOW!" Moka yelled. "Ok! Ok!" Ace replied. Ace went over to Moka and pulled her Rosario. "**Know your place!**" Inner Moka yelled as she dropped kicked Ace into the wall. Inner Moka then put on her Rosario and turned into Outer Moka once again.

"Learn your lesson?" Moka asked. "Yes ma'am…" Ace said as he got up.

Morning time has come and Ace was getting up out of bed. "What a horrible night… My head hurts…" Ace said to himself. Mizore walked in and locked the door. "So you heard of Moka's pregnancy right?" She asked Ace.

"Erm… Yeah…" Ace said. Mizore smiled and ran to Ace and jumped on him. "Let's make a baby!" She said joyfully. Mizore then kissed Ace and Ace went with it…

**Chapter 14: Kids, Battles, & Anger**

5 years have passed since the time of the 5 Stones. Ace and his friends were all graduated from the academy and have been living together at Moka's place, in the castle.

"Ok son, listen up! Me and Jaylen are gonna train you here in a few hours. First I'm going to teach you some of my special moves!" Ace said towards his son Xavior. Xavior gave a wide smile and started to scratch the back of his head like Ace does. By this time Ace had 4 kids, Xavior, Desmond, Rose, & Sophia.

"Ok Hun, imma teach you some of my special moves to beat Ace's little brat!" Jaylen yelled at his daughter June. "Ok daddy!" June replied back. Jaylen then gave a smile and patted his daughters head. June and Ace were both five, June was only 5 months older than Ace was. "So daddy, will I beat June today?" Xavior asked. Ace smiled and said "Maybe, it is your first real battle after all and your mother and I trained you."

Xavior gave another big smile and scratched his head again. Ace then took his jacket off and said "Let's go son!" Ace went into fighting position and Xavior copied. Ace then charged towards Xavior and Xavior lifted his hand to swing but was put behind his back as soon as Ace rolled over his back and kicked him into the ground. "You gotta be fast and unpredictable when fighting son!" Ace yelled.

"Come on June come at me!" Jaylen yelled. June then went into fighting position and charged towards Jaylen. She jumped towards him with her fist in the air and missed. Jaylen had slightly turned to the left and that's what caused her miss. "You gotta be unpredictable June!" Jaylen yelled.

"Ok so this is my ultimate attack, I'm going to teach it to you." Ace said. Xavior's eyes had widened and his smile became big. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Xavior yelled jumping up and down. "This is serious Xavior! This move is very powerful!" Ace yelled. Xavior stopped jumping and made a serious face.

"June, this is my ultimate attack, I'm going to teach it to you." Jaylen said. June made a serious face and said "What is it?" Jaylen smiled knowing she is taking this serious. "It is called-"

"What is your ultimate called daddy?" Xavior asked. "It's called-"

"Oniken." Jaylen said.

"Tenshi Cannon." Ace said.

Ace formed a big blue ball in his hand and said "You gotta focus your power, your energy, you gotta focus your will into this son. This is a moved only used for emergencies when you are in trouble. I figure Jaylen is going to teach his daughter his ultimate to beat you, so watch out for that and like I said he is most likely going to teach her his so I'm giving you permission to use it against her." Xavior smiled and said "Don't worry dad, she won't hit me with it."

"Ok June this move is used to send people to hell, but because you're not as strong as me, you won't be able to send him there, but it will damage him badly." Jaylen said. June gave a evil smirk and said "Hurt him badly huh?" Jaylen gave a big smile and said "I'm only teaching you this move because more than likely he is going to teach his son his ultimate. So don't get hit by it!" Jaylen yelled. "Yes daddy!" June replied.

Xavior charged towards Ace and Ace lifted his fist to hit him, Ace swung his fist into Xavior but to only hit a ice clone. Xavior was behind Ace and kicked him in the spine knocking Ace into the ground. "For a five year old, you're damn strong…" Ace said grunting while trying to get up.

"Can… Can I try the Tenshi Cannon on you? To test how strong it is?" Xavior asked. Ace thought about this and thought to himself saying _"Hmm… I wonder if I should let him… He did kick me into the ground pretty hard and he is only five… He might put some damage on me but oh well." _"Sure son…" Ace said.

Xavior focused his power and in a few seconds he got the ball to form into his hand. "How the? How'd you get it so quick?! It took me a few hours to even form the spark!" Ace yelled. "Well I am fighting June here in a bit and I really wanna beat her, so I focused a lot and I was able to get it." Xavior said. Ace smiled knowing he is strong.

"Tenshi Cannon!" Xavior yelled. Ace blocked and held his ground. The cannon blast hit Ace hard and once the attack was over Ace turned around to see everything behind him destroyed that went for a mile long. "Gah!" Ace gasped. Ace then looked at his arms which were burnt and his clothing was ripped and torn. "I… I think you're ready…"

"Oniken!" June yelled as she placed her hand on Jaylen's chest and the blast formed and shot Jaylen back into 5 trees breaking them all. Jaylen got up but to see June already at his side. "Need help daddy?" She asked mockingly. Jaylen put his hand out for her to lift him but was kicked on the side and thrown into another tree. "Don't let your guard down daddy." June said smiling and skipping away. "Yeah… She's ready alright…" Jaylen said to himself.

The hours had passed and the first real battle of the two kids was about to begin. Ace and his family all walked towards the battle area and once they got there, Jaylen and his family were already there. "Took you long enough." Jaylen said. "Well sorry that I don't arrive 2 hours early…" Ace said back. Xavior quickly ran to June who also ran to him and they hugged. "I can't wait to fight you June!" Xavior said with a smile. "Yeah same to you X!" June said. X was a nickname she gave him when she first learned to talk, since at the time she couldn't say his name so for short she called him X.

Ace and Jaylen had finished arguing about arriving early and late, Moka and Mizore walked to a big tree and sat next to each other. Desmond, Rose, and Sophia on Mizore's side and Moka on her other. Ace stood on the sideline as Jaylen did too. "Ok you ready?!" Jaylen yelled. Both June and Xavior gave a nod and Jaylen yelled. "Fight!"

June quickly ran towards him and was planning to finish Xavior with one hit, the Oniken attack. "Oniken!" She yelled as she lifted her hand to place on Xavior's chest. The hit landed directly but Xavior stood still. Boom! The attack exploded and June yelled "I beat Xavior!"

Jaylen said "The match is o…" Xavior came running from behind June and kneed her in the back of the head. "Never let your guard down!" Xavior yelled. June quickly got up after being hit and yelled "How did you?" She looked at the blast and saw ice shards all over. "Ice clone… Smart move Xavior, but you should really watch your back…" June said. Xavior quickly looked behind him but nothing was there and he turned back to face June who was already a few feet away and kicked him in the Jaw sending him flying across the grass. "Know your place boy!" June yelled.

Xavior quickly got up and June was once again already a few feet away and was trying to kick Xavior who was down but failed due to Xavior's fast blocking. Every kick she landed was blocked by his hand. "Just give up!" She yelled. Xavior then did a twirl on his hands and got up and kicked June across the face, giving her a bloody lip.

"Now you've done it…" June said angrily. "This will be the last time you land a hit on the daughter of Jaylen!" June yelled. Xavior broke into laughter and said "So what, I am the son of Ace the Angel 5! My dad is a legend!" This made June even madder. "That's it!" She yelled. Both ran towards each other and fought with a flurry of kicks and punches non missing and all landing on each other.

Xavior gave one big punch but lost his balance and his fist hit June's private. Xavior blushed and said "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" June kicked him in the gut and sucker punched him in the face sending him flying in the air and back down on the ground hard. "Hit me there or not, this is a fight, no rules…" June said. Jaylen was so happy to see his little 5 year old all big and mature about what happened.

"Oh…" Xavior said. He quickly got up and said "Well then does that mean you can hit me there too?" "Yes… It does…" June replied. She charged at Xavior and out of fear Xavior lifted his foot and a dark blue energy and ice surrounded his foot and he yelled "Tenshi Ashi Attack!" The kick landed hard on June's chest and Xavior's foot was stuck and then he twisted his foot to the side and the cannon went off exploding her back.

June wasn't getting up, she was hurt badly. "June!" Jaylen yelled. Jaylen ran towards his daughter but Ace grabbed his shoulder and threw him back and said "The fight isn't over…" June got up and her clothing was burnt and she was covered in dirt and her chest had a ice footprint. "Ok Xavior, wanna use tricks? Here's one I made!" She yelled.

In a flash she was behind Xavior and she stuck her hand on the lower part of his spine and yelled "Daburuhando Attack!" She then placed her other hand over her hand and the blast ignited and shot Xavior into the ground sending him flying quite a distance away. She then rubbed her hands together and said "Now the fights over…"

Jaylen was once again about to announce the ending of the fight but in the far distance saw Xavior walking out of the dust. "No more fun and games! We are going to fight serious!" Xavior yelled. "Well finally, I was wondering when the warm up was going to end." June said. Xavior got angry and charged at June with a high speed, almost to the point where it looked like Xavior was going to fly.

Both collided fists and created a shock wave around them. "Time we finish this X!" June said. "I think so too…" Xavior said still in the air, his fist still on hers.

"Oniken!" June yelled and she quickly pushed his hand back and placed her hand on his chest. "Tenshi Cannon!" Xavior yelled as he lifted his hand in the air. The Oniken went off and the Tenshi Cannon also went off both attacks hitting landing each other sending Xavior flying one direction and June another.

2 hours later, both were lying on the same bed. "Where am I?" June asked. "What? Where am I?" Xavior said getting up. Ace walked over to them and said "You both had one hell of a fight, it was a tie." Xavior smiled and said "Well at least I didn't lose…"

June smiled and went back to sleep.

"So Xavior, where'd you learn that attack?" Ace asked. "Well I got scared and I focused my energy on my foot and combined it with mommy's attack and then I just made up a name for it as I used it." Xavior replied. "For a 5 year old to come up with his own attack and was able to perform it in battle within a matter of seconds is incredible son… I'm proud of you…" Ace said.

The day went on and it was morning. "So Jaylen, you ready to spar?" Ace asked. Jaylen gave a nod and walked with him. They both walked for miles until they reached an area that was far away from the castle. "You've been quiet for some time Jaylen, something wrong?"

Jaylen kept his head down and went into fighting stance. "Ok then crabby pants." Ace said smiling and went into fighting position.

Both charged at each other and landed punches across each other's face. Both went down as if a hard clothesline hit them. Ace was starting to realize he was fighting with anger. "Guess I gotta step it up." Ace said. Both once again charged at each other and landed a flurry of punches all landing.

Ace did a back flip in the air and charged his attack. "Tenshi Cannon!" Ace yelled as the blast left his hand. Direct hit, the Tenshi Cannon smothered Jaylen into the ground. "Whoa!" Ace yelled as he ran towards Jaylen. "Yo are you alright?!" Ace asked. Jaylen quickly shot his hand onto Ace's throat and started to crush it. "What the hell man! You were fine yesterday!" Ace yelled gasping for air.

Xavior and June had followed them and were watching the fight from a distance. "What's going on?" June asked. "I don't know!" Xavior replied. "I heard the battles between our dads get intense and sometimes very violent." June said. "Yeah I know!" Xavior responded.

"Whats wrong!" Ace yelled. Xavior and June got closer until they were almost next to them. "Shh! Be quite Xavior!" June whispered.

"It's June…" Jaylen said letting go of Ace. "What about her?" Ace asked. "She is very strong for her age… I am afraid that she will turn up like me and do what I did…" Jaylen said. Ace looked confused and asked "What did you do?" "Remember how I told you I killed my father… Well I am afraid she will turn up like me and kill me when she is ready… I mean she is very strong, you can tell from the battle… In another 10 years when she is 15, she will be more than likely strong enough to kill me…" Jaylen said. "Hey she is your daughter! I know you will raise her right and she will love you! She won't kill you!" Ace yelled.

June walked out of the forest and said "You really think of me like that daddy?" She teared up and began to cry. Xavior followed after and said "Jaylen… You are very mean to think of June like that!" Xavior hugged June and started to walk her back home. "Honey no! I didn't…" Jaylen said but didn't finish knowing anything else he would have said would have been a lie.

"Still wanna spar or do you wanna go talk to her?" Ace asked. To Ace's surprise Jaylen said "Spar…" Ace gave a puzzled look but went with it. Both fought for a very long time landing hits on each other nonstop for a few hours. "I think it is time we go full power." Ace said. Jaylen nodded in agreement. Ace transformed into his Arch Angel Form and Jaylen transformed into his True Form.

Both collided in attacks and made shock waves destroying trees around them and making craters in the ground. Both fought in incredible speed and strength, strong enough to destroy Earth itself. Ace grabbed his sword and shoved it into the ground creating a earth quake and then he jumped in the air and sliced his sword down hitting Jaylen into the crack in the ground and followed after him.

Both were in hell now, Jaylen's home. "Wrong choice of territory Ace…" Jaylen said. "I Thought I should give you the advantage for once." Ace replied. Jaylen got angrier and yelled "Oniken!" The hit landed on Ace's chest and the blast went off making Ace disappear. Ace appeared right behind Jaylen and sliced his back with his sword sending him flying into fire pits. "We are already in hell!"

Jaylen never thinks when fighting and when he pulled this move he knew it wouldn't have done much but damage him. "I know, I figured it would hurt you…" Jaylen said. "Well you failed!" Ace mocked. Ace turned into Fear Ace. "Finally I get to try the new Arch Angel body." Fear Ace yelled.

Jaylen then charged attempting to shove his claws through Ace, but only broke due to Ace's new and strong armor. "New armor heh, you like it?" Fear Ace mocked. Jaylen then got angrier and yelled in the air creating fire blasts coming out of the ground and the volcanoes in hell explode high in the air.  
That's it!"

Jaylen's body set on fire out of anger and started walking slowly towards Ace. "I've never seen Jaylen like this, he must look like this when he is full powered and angrier than ever…" Fear Ace said to himself. Jaylen then walked up to Ace and said "The real fight starts now…" Jaylen then punched Fear Ace in the gut and then kneed him in the face knocking him back.

Fear Ace was angry now and then he got up and grabbed his sword and said "At least give me a warning!" "I think walking up to you was a warning enough…" Jaylen said. Fear Ace swung his sword up hitting Jaylen on the jaw hitting him up in the air. Fear Ace then flew up and swung his sword down sending Jaylen back into the ground.

Jaylen then got up and flew into Ace's stomach knocking the air out of him and kept flying upwards back onto the Earth ground again. He dropped Ace on his back who was still trying to get up. Jaylen's fire died off and was back to his True form again. Fear Ace got up and said "Strong, but how strong?" Ace was behind Jaylen and struck his sword down hitting Jaylen to the ground. Fear Ace walked over and said "Didn't think he was going to get hit, I surely thought he was going to dodge or something."

Ace then looked over Jaylen who was getting up still. "You gotta learn to go down, sometimes getting up kills you…" Ace said to Jaylen in the nicest way possible. Jaylen still got up and punched Ace across the face. Fear Ace walked over and kneed Jaylen in the stomach and punched down on his face putting him back on the ground.

Jaylen got back up and hit Fear Ace in the gut and kneed him in the face knocking him over. "I'm sorry, but fighting with anger in unacceptable." Ace said. Fear went back into his body and Ace lifted his hand over Jaylen and said "Tenshi Cannon…" The blast formed then shot from his hand on Jaylen weakening him badly. Jaylen then passed out from the pain.

Jaylen awoke on his bed and Ace was standing next to him. "Next time we fight, don't do it with anger, like you always do…" Ace said before walking away. Jaylen looked to his side and Moka was sitting on a chair and said "I can't believe you would say that about June…" Moka then walked away too. Jaylen sat in his bed in shame…

**Chapter 15: Jaylen Don't Do It!**

Jaylen walked for hours in the mist, everything was white, fog covered everything, everywhere he looked there was nothing, miles went on with nothing but white… "Where am I?" Jaylen asked himself. "You are in the world of nothing…" Said a voice from the sky that ended with an echo. "I can see that, who are you?" Jaylen asked. A man in a white robe appeared in front of him from the mist and said "I am Nobody…" Said Nobody.

Jaylen looked in confusion but looked at him once more and saw it was Ace. "What are you doing here Ace? Where are we?!" Jaylen asked. "I am not Ace, I am Nobody, and I am but an image of him. I already told you, we are in the world of nothing." Nobody said. Jaylen got angry and ran towards him and struck, but ran into nothing but smoke. Jaylen turned around and saw Nobody walking another direction.

"You are nothing but anger Jaylen… Fear is what you carry, nothing more will be of you." Nobody said. Jaylen got angry and ran to strike him again but stopped when he lifted his hand in front of his face. "Stop boy!" Nobody said. "I'm no boy!" Jaylen said then struck but once again nothing but smoke. "You are a boy Jaylen, you are acting like it right now…" Nobody said.

Jaylen then dropped his guard and said "Fine… What do you want?" "I want you to control your anger and learn to be of peace. You fight with anger, anger fills your head, you show nothing but anger, and this will surely bring you to your death." Nobody said. "I've escaped Hell more times than you can count, not like it matters…" Jaylen said.

Nobody turned around quickly and yelled at him. "NO! IT DOES MATTER! A man can die so many times before he is permanently gone and tell me, what happens when you die in hell?" Nobody asked. Jaylen stood in thought but didn't know the answer. "I… I don't know…" Jaylen said. "Exactly, death is what it is, and when you die when already dead, permanently gone…" Nobody said.

Jaylen stood in sadness and fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees and said "I don't wanna die… I'm sick of anger… I'm sick of fear!" Nobody then smiled and said "Only one thing can bring true peace to you… Defeat your fear… The one thing that angers you…" Jaylen looked up in confusion and said "What?" Nobody gave an evil smile and said "Kill Ace… If you want to also, kill his family…"

Jaylen woke up sweating hardcore. "Huh… Huh… Huh…" Jaylen gasped. He looked to his side and saw Moka sleeping beside him. "What kind of dream was that?" Jaylen questioned himself. He looked around and stared at the clock that was going to ring in 5 minutes. "Well since I'm up I guess I'll get things ready for the day." Jaylen forgot his injuries and once he took his first step he fell hitting the ground hard making a loud thump. "Ahh….. Crap…" Jaylen said to himself.

He grabbed the wooden table next to him and set the alarm clock on the bed and turned the table into a cane by putting his hand over it. "This should help…" Jaylen said. Jaylen walked out of the door and into the hall. June was already up and staring outside at the sunrise. "Beautiful huh?" Jaylen asked June. "Yup…" June replied. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry… My head made me think wrong and I don't really believe it… I know you would never do anything to me as I wouldn't to you…" Jaylen said. June kept looking outside and after a few minutes past she replied "Ok… I forgive you…" Jaylen smiled and hugged her

Ace came walking down the hall and when he saw Jaylen he walked right back. "Hey Ace come here…" Jaylen said. "Oh damn I knew I should have just walked the long way around…" Ace said to himself. Jaylen gave a frown but then smiled and said "I thank you for reasoning with me, I deserved what you did to me…" Ace had a confused expression and said "Say what?!" Jaylen frowned and said "You heard me the first time…" Ace just laughed and said "Ok and sorry…"

When Ace continued to walk away Jaylen felt a sudden urge to stab him again like he did the first time when he killed him. Jaylen gained a flashback of Ace being killed and then his claws started to grow. "Hey Jaylen!" Xavior said with a smile. His claws went back and he responded. "Oh, hey Xavior…" Xavior continued walking and Jaylen said to himself "That was close… Whats wrong with me?!"

As the day went on Jaylen was exercising outside to build his strength up and heal his injuries quicker. "Feeling better?" Ace said walking towards him. "Yeah, much better." Jaylen responded. "That's good." Ace said. "What are you doing over here?" Jaylen asked Ace. "Oh you know just checking up on ya. You've been acting weird this morning, something wrong?" Ace said and asked.

Jaylen stopped punching the tree that had a huge indent in it. "No nothing's wrong, I'm fine…" Jaylen said. Ace gave a serious look but just walked away. _"I wanna tell him but what will he think of me then?" _Jaylen thought to himself.

Jaylen continued his training for the whole day and when it was night he walked back home. "Just kill him already… You know you want too…" Nobody said. Jaylen turned around to see Nobody walking behind a tree then appearing around another tree that is closer to him. "How are you here?!" Jaylen asked. "I am but your thoughts that vividly appears in front of you…" Nobody said. "Leave now…" Jaylen demanded.

"You know I can't do that Jaylen… Now do it! Kill him!" Nobody said as his voice got into a darker growl. Jaylen then realized. "The Demon of Shift Shaping…" Nobody laughed and said "Ah… You're good, but I am not a Demon, I am an Angel… The Angel 3…" Jaylen looked at him with fear and remembered what Ace had told him. _"I am the Angel 5, I am one of the last of us, there are 10 Angels. The lower the number, the stronger they are. I am in between the weak and strong, but since my training with god, the Arch Angels, & Some Demons… I am actually stronger than the Angel 1, well that is if I'm in my forbidden form." _

"Damn Ace for being so strong… How strong is this guy though?" Jaylen questioned. "Let us find out!" Nobody yelled. Nobody charged at Jaylen and Jaylen lifted his claws in the air to stab him but Nobody ran right though him and then kicked back hitting Jaylen in the spine knocking him forward. "AHH!" Jaylen yelled forgetting he still had injuries.

Jaylen slowly got up but Nobody walked over to him and kicked him down saying "My name is Waru… My Angels are Shape Shifting and Illusions. My Demon is Smoke." "How did you get to Yokai world? You're from Ace's world aren't you?!" Jaylen yelled as now Waru had his foot on his throat. "The collision of worlds may have been stopped but the portals haven't… I am here to kill anyone from any other world that is in Yokai!" Waru said.

"Why would God assign you that?! Why would he betray us?!" Jaylen asked. "Simple, Ace is becoming too strong, you're nothing but pure evil, even if you seem nice, it is not true… And Amy? Well she is just an accomplice and I have the right to do whatever I feel fit during my mission." Waru responded. Jaylen got angry and said "What about the kids?" "Oh I have to pick between slaughtering them or letting Moka and Mizore raise them as single widowed parents and leaving the kids with no father…" Waru said.

Jaylen got angry and snapped his foot in half and then pushed him off of him and turned into his true form. "Ace can defeat the Angel 1 just in his forbidden form, he can now turn into Arch Angel and in my form now, I can hold a fight against him!" Jaylen yelled. "But you never had a chance at winning, you know it yourself, he lets you land hits and attacks, I bet if he tried he would kill you within a second. Remember the fight with Raitoningu? He was faster than the speed of light itself… And stronger than the Earth colliding with Mars…" Waru said.

Jaylen got even angrier but then calmed down and got depressed. "It isn't true! I can beat him! I've even killed him!" Jaylen yelled. Waru laughed and said "You only killed him because he risked his life to save his love and when he was having his moment with her, you stabbed him from behind like the coward you are…"

Jaylen then lost all control and fire rapidly spread around the forest and circled them. "That's it, I'm sick of you!" Jaylen yelled. "Fight me with your most powerful form!" Jaylen yelled again. Waru smiled and said "With pleasure…" Waru turned 10 feet tall and his muscles built up in great mass and his face became ugly and grumpy looking and his hair all fell off leaving some hair spots. In a growling voice yelled "TIME TO DIE!"

Waru ran fast and kneed Jaylen in the gut then sledge hammered him with his fists on his back knocking him down. Jaylen lost all air and then Waru grabbed him by his back and stared into his face. "Failure is written all over you Jaylen…" Jaylen smiled and said "I… Learned this from… A… Good friend…" Waru looked confused then Jaylen disappeared. "A clone?!" Waru yelled. Jaylen came from behind and shoved his claws into his heart and spine. "GAAH!" yelled Waru in pain.

Jaylen smiled and said "A Good friend…" He then pulled his claws out of his back and yelled "Goodbye!" "What?!" Waru yelled. "Oniken!" Jaylen yelled as the blast went off and sent him to hell.

Jaylen then lost his form and fainted. "Uhh…" He grunted as he fell.

Jaylen woke up on his bed and everyone around him worried. "Jaylen are you ok?!" Ace said right away. "Oh my Jaylen! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Moka yelled. "Daddy are you alright?!" June asked.

Jaylen looked around and said "What happened?" Moka cut in right away and said "Ace found you injured badly and laying on the ground surrounded by fire! He carried you home and healed you with his powers taking his own life away!" Jaylen looked at Ace and said "You gave some of your life to save me?"

Ace smiled and scratched his head and said "Yeah anything for a friend!" Jaylen's eyes slowly turned black and all sound faded away slowly.  
"Jaylen don't!" Moka yelled as her voice faded off. Jaylen came to reality and looked around to see June against the wall all bloody, Moka with a slash across her face, and his hand inside Ace's stomach.

"Why… Jaylen…" Ace said then coughed up blood. "Good…" Waru said as his voice faded away. Ace then started to pass out but saw Xavior and Desmond running into the room. "Daddy!" Both kids yelled in fear. Jaylen used his other hand and formed a black ball and shot it towards the kids hitting them and knocking them back hard.

"I CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" Ace yelled as he turned into his Arch Angel form. Amy and Mizore ran into the room and saw everyone hurt and Jaylen's hand still in Ace's stomach. "Ace!" Both girls yelled.

Ace's golden armor shattered Jaylen's bones that was still inside of him but was too powerful that Jaylen pulled his hand out. "So that's how you want to end this Jaylen?! I've given you too many chances…" Ace then shoved his hand through Jaylen's chest and yelled. "Tenshi Cannon!" The blast was massive and shredded Jaylen into bits.

"Huh! Huh!" Jaylen gasped as he realized it was all just an illusion Waru set up. "That is your future Jaylen… You are no match compared to Ace… He should have killed you long ago…" Waru said. Jaylen finally came to reality after he kept visualizing what just happened. "No… NOO!" Jaylen yelled. Ace came running to his side and yelled "Waru… Didn't think I'd see you again…"

"Ahh… Ace, good timing…" Waru said. Xavior and June came behind Waru and yelled "Die!" Both combined there attacks and a blast formed and incinerated Waru. Both kids fainted due to using all the power they had combined together. Ace just realized his kid and Jaylen's both just defeated one of the strongest warriors on Earth and Heaven with one blow.

Next morning later… "Kids… I have a special mission for you…"

**Chapter 16: 10 Years Later…**

"Hey June, when are we going to find this guy?" Xavior asked. "I don't know, soon hopefully…" June responded. Both walked for hours until they came upon a huge tree and decided to rest under it. "Ahh… A good rest after a long walk…" Xavior said. "Yeah ha ha, I still can't believe we've been gone from home for 10 years… I miss my dad and mom…" June said. "Hey it's ok, I miss my parents too but when we complete this mission we will be able to be teleported back!" Xavior said.

June and Xavior were both 15 and had left home at the age of 5 for a big mission Ace put them on. June pulled out a big list that had the words written 'Hit List' and 299 names crossed off. "Why is this last guy so hard to find? Everyone else took like 1 day or 2…" Xavior complained. "Well he is the Angel 1, the strongest Angel of the 10." June said. "We defeated 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 3, and 2. This guy shouldn't be hard to find and shouldn't be hard to defeat." Xavior said.

Both sat and argued for five minutes and darkness started to arise. "Damn, already night time?" Xavior said. "Better set up camp…" June said. Both only took less than 10 seconds to set up camp due to their Angelic and Demonic speed. "Done!" Xavior yelled. "Keep your voice down! Who knows what is out there…" June angrily whispered back.

June made the campfire and sat by it with her arms hugging her legs inwards. "So nice and warm…" June said. Xavior came walking by and sat next to her and said "Yeah it is…" Both looked into the fire for a while then looked at the night sky that had trillions of stars. "Beautiful…" June said. Xavior just smiled and looked at June and said "We should sleep."

Both crawled into the big tent that was camouflaged on the outside and big on the inside. Xavior took off clothes, only leaving his boxers on and laid down with a blanket over the lower half of his body. June then stripped to only her bra and underwear and laid next to Xavior.

"Well, goodnight!" Xavior said with a smile then turned off the lamp light. June then gave a slight smile and responded "Goodnight…" Xavior noticed something was wrong but didn't want to get into a long discussion since he was very tired and lazy. Both laid back to back and Xavior couldn't help but to ask "Ok what's wrong? Don't deny anything either, just go out and say it and go to bed!"

June then rolled over to her side facing Xavior and said "Don't you ever wonder what our parents to at night?" Xavior's face blushed red and said "I… Not really no, why do you ask?" Xavior and June had low education due to they left when they were 5 and for 10 years knew nothing but fighting and the stories their parents had told them.

"Well… I remember my dad kissing my mom one time and I've always wondered what it was like and…" June continued to say before she was cut off. "You want to kiss?!" Xavior said in a panicked voice. "Erm… Uh… Yes…" June stuttered. June sat up and yelled "KISS ME NOW!" Out of fear Xavior quickly sat up and said "Ok calm down!" Both reached in to kiss and when their lips met it lasted for 15 seconds before they stopped and backed away. Xavior blushed and said "That… Was nice…" June blushed also and said "Yeah it was… Wanna do it again sometime?"

Xavior smiled and said "Yes…" Both laid back down and slept.

Next morning, June had awoken and found herself wrapped in Xavior's arms and her face facing his face. _"Oh my gosh I'm in his arms!" _June thought to herself. She blushed and went closer to Xavior cuddling him and went back to sleep.

Xavior had awoken and found his arms wrapped around June and she was very close to him. _"Oh my gosh she is in my arms!" _Xavior thought to himself. He snuggled his head on hers then realized something… "Morning…" Xavior said to himself. He slowly looked down at the blanket and said "Oh… My… Gosh!" Xavior panicked for a second and then said "Maybe if I just calm down and let it set in for a minute, it should go down…"

June had awoken but kept her eyes closed noticing Xavior was speaking to himself. _"Oh he is so cute when he talks to himself." _June thought to herself. She then noticed something was poking her. _"What is that?" _June thought. She then slightly opened her eyes and looked a little under the blanket. "OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT THING POKING FROM YOUR BOXERS?!" June screamed that frightened Xavior so much he quickly rolled to the side and accidently pulled her bra off. "XAVIOR YOU PERV!" June yelled again.

She quickly got up and covered herself with one arm and punched Xavior across the face with the other arm. "WHAT THE HELL JUNE?!" Xavior yelled as he was bouncing around the tent. She put her clothes back on and walked out. After Xavior finished bouncing around the tent he got dressed and walked out to see June who was facing her back towards him and had her arms crossed.

"Xavior… What was that?" June asked. "Hey I accidently pulled it off! I'm sorry!" Xavior yelled. "Not that! That…" June said embarrassingly pointing at his crotch. "Oh heh heh… That…" Xavior said laughing nervously scratching the back of his head. "It's my man thingy, I don't know how to explain it but I remember my dad told me that one day when I am older I would have to use it." Xavior said.

June had a confused looked and bent down to Xavior and started poking it. "DON'T DO THAT!" Xavior yelled slapping her hand. "Ouch, fine!" June said angrily. "Well I think it is supposed to make a legacy or something, well it's what my dad told me, he said I was his legacy. Oh I forgot to mention he told me all of this plus a bunch more of information before we left." Xavior said.

"So was your dad preparing you for something?" June asked. "Well he said whenever I felt like I was ready, he said use it. I don't know what he meant by it but he looked at you when he said it to me, he also gave me these rubber ring things for protection? I think he said." Xavior said. June blushed and said "My dad told me almost the same thing but he said guys and girls are different and I've never seen erm um… whatever was poking from your boxers…"

Xavior blushed and said "Let's just forget this subject for now, let's go and search for the Angel 1…" June accepted what he had said and walked down a path with him.

2 hours later. "So uhh… Have you ever thought lately about using your thing?" June asked. "I don't know, at night lately I've been getting these weird feelings and almost every morning it gets big and pokes out." June blushed due to the fact he is telling her private things. "Oh… That is interesting…" June then walked closer to Xavior and grabbed his arm. "Is it ok?" June asked.

"Uh sure." Xavior responded. They both walked for hours and they came across a Neko and Dog. "Oh my… Who are these people?" asked the feline with a girly high voice. "I don't know maybe it's another snack?!" asked the dog who nobody could understand well due to his fast talking and over excited reaction.

Both Xavior and June got into fighting position. "Who are you?" Xavior asked seriously. "I am Jynx, that is Pinattsu…" said Jynx. Pinattsu quickly ran up to Jynx and grabbed him and leaned him back getting close to his face. "You shouldn't tell them about us, they could… Do things…" Pinattsu said in a deep, rich majestic voice. "Well the dogs voice changed… and things go creepy…" Xavior said.

"Please travelers, let us go with you, we are strays and have nowhere to go…" Jynx said. June felt bad for them and smiled and said "Yes you can!" Xavior reacted quickly and pulled June back and said "What are you doing?!" "They seem to know something about doing it with our things, did you see the way the dog grabbed the neko?"

Xavior nodded and said "Fine…" Both Jynx and Pinattsu were over their shoulders and yelled "HOORAY! WE GET TO GO WITH THEM!" They jumped and cheered for a few minutes then finally headed on with them.

They all walked for hours until they came into an open valley and decided they should camp there. After camp was set up, June asked the Neko and Dog some questions. "So do you know anything about doing it with our privates?" June asked. Pinattsu jumped in and said "Sure do! Me and Jynx go at it all the time!" June got into interest and asked "Really?"

Xavior cut in and said "You do realize they are both umm… Males…" June responded "Male or female, they still did it! I wanna know how so we can try!" Xavior gave a shocked face but walked back into the tent.

The conversation and examples went on for hours that night and by morning June was filled with information. "Thank you so much!" June said to the Dog who was wide awake still and the neko who was fast asleep.

Xavior walked out and to his surprise they were still up "You guys never slept?" He asked them. June threw herself towards Xavior knocking him back into the tent and she pinned him down and said "I think I'm ready! Let me lead you when we try this!" Xavior was frightened due to her over excitement about doing it. "MEOW!" screeched Jynx.

They both ran outside and saw Pinattsu growling and saw Jynx being grabbed by the back of his neck. "Let Meow Down!" yelled Jynx. They all looked up to see a big man in white armor and huge, white, beautiful wings. "I'm here for June and Xavior… Where are they?" asked the big man.

"Grr… We won't tell you a thing!" growled Pinattsu. "Very well…" said the man who pulled his sword out to stab Jynx. "Put him down!" yelled Xavior. The man dropped Jynx and walked over to Xavior. "So you are Xavior huh?" asked the man. "Yes, and you are?" Xavior asked. "Shiro… The Angel 1… I was told you were hunting me down do you could kill me?" said Shiro.

"Well I have nothing against you, but I have orders…" said Xavior.

"Very well…" Shiro said. Shiro then charged and punched Xavior in the gut then kneed his face spinning Xavior then one foot kicking him into a tree breaking it in half. "This guy is stronger than he looks!" Xavior yelled. "Who are you talking to kid?" Shiro said. "He's talking to me!" June said jumping behind Shiro and shoving a sword through his right shoulder.

"GAH! You sneaky bitch!" Shiro yelled. He then grabbed June and threw her into Xavior and pulled the sword out of himself. "For 2 kids, you are pretty strong, I see how the other Angels died… Then again, I'm not like them…" Shiro said. Xavior helped June up and said "We need to double team this guy, it's the only way to beat him." June said. "You shouldn't yell your plans out loud…" Shiro said standing behind them.

Xavior quickly dodged the grab but June wasn't so lucky. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Xavior yelled. "You seem so fine with the fact that you killed 299 Angels and Demons, but when it's your friend you act so sensitive…" Shiro said. "The fact is they were bad Angels trying to kill my father for no reason at all and Demons work for Satan who is also bad!" Xavior yelled.

"So why haven't you killed Jaylen? Or June? Even your father is half Demon, that makes you also a half blood…" Shiro said. Xavior had no answer but to yell "Quit messing with my head!" "Oh I haven't even started…" Shiro responded. June quickly got up and charged after Shiro leaving Xavior behind.

June quickly jumped and did a few spin kicks across Shiro's face and then punched his face into the ground. "Heh…Heh…Heh…" June gasped. Shiro got back up and kicked her into a tree. "Is that all?" Shiro asked. Xavior took off after him and turned into an ice clone when Shiro hit him and then dropped kicked Shiro in the back. "Tenshi Cannon!" Xavior yelled firing it towards Shiro who was still flying forward after being kicked. "AHHH!" Shiro yelled in pain after being hit with the blast.

The blast sent him flying farther and faster. "June, now!" Xavior yelled. June quickly ran in front of Shiro and charged her fist inside of his chest and yelled "Oniken!" The attack was deadly and not only did it kill him but it sent his body to hell.

Xavior quickly got over to June and high fived her and said "Nice hit." "Well you did do most of the damage…" June responded. "But you killed him." Xavior said. Both blushed and laughed. They both slowly reached in for a kiss and as their lips met, the kiss lasted for 15 seconds then departed. "That felt better than before…" June said. "Heh… A lot better…" Xavior replied.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jynx and Pinattsu yelled. "YOU GUYS ARE ANGELS AND DEMONS?" Pinattsu asked. "Erm yeah we are heh…" Xavior said.

Night time has fallen upon them and camp was set up. "Hey I'm going to go night hunting with Jynx for morning's breakfast." Pinattsu said. "Ok, have fun!" June yelled. They both took off into the night forest only hearing the rumbling of the braches, bushes, and grass as they took off running. "Well… Another beautiful night…" Xavior said.

"Sure is…" June replied. "Hey… I know you've been wanting to do this, so umm… Would you like to do it with me?" Xavior asked. June's face lit up as he asked and she jumped on him kissing him all over and yelling "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Both headed into the tent and stripped.

"So uh… What now?" Xavior asked. June was very nervous do to she has never seen all of Xavior and he was also nervous due to he has never seen all of June. "Here…" June said. She slowly walked to him and kissed him. Both fell to the bed and had a wonderful first time.

**Chapter 17: First Year**

Xavior walked down the forest's path and finally came to a tree that was 5 times his length. Xavior knocked 3 times then placed his hand on the tree, it glowed and shaped an outline of a door. Xavior opened it and went inside, it led him into a elevator like room and transported him up to the top of the gigantic trees. "I'm home!" Xavior yelled. The top area of the tree's was as big as half of a small town. Xavior had built a village like area for his new child and soon to be wife.

"Xavior, glad you're home!" June said holding a 1 year old little boy. "Ahh… Nice to see you honey and Jace… It is so nice to see my son." Xavior had said. It has been 1 year since the day Xavior and June had done it. Xavior walked over to June and grabbed Jace. "You're getting so big!" Xavior said with a big smile. Jace had given a little smile then started to cry. June took hold of him again and started to rock him. They both couldn't decide to whether name him Ace II or Jaylen II, Xavior then said to name him between a cross pattern of their names. He then named him Jace.

Xavior had went back down the tree and left the area, he had to leave to master this new power he had been granted after defeated all of the Angels except his father. "This power… So strong… Why do I even have this? Is this a pass down from my father?" Xavior questioned himself. "GAH! AHH!" Xavior yelled as he fell to his knees and started to float.

A mystic like golden floating sentences appeared before him and as he read it said "One who has defeated over 5 Angels will be granted this power… 'Take this as a gift and pass on these Angel powers to those who seem worthy. You are the Angel 1…'

Xavior then fell down to his hands and knees and was breathing heavily. His hands started to glow then his hands set on fire, then ice, then glowed into a mystic like spirit ball, and Xavior panicked. "What's going on?!" He questioned. Out of his back beautiful white wings had formed then changed to golden armored wings, then all burnt off into black bat wings with rips and tears, then red wings.

"AHH!" Xavior screamed in pain. Xavior had finally achieved all power and passed out.

Xavior had woken to 10 beings surrounding him. "Who are you?" He asked. "We are you! You are us!" They all said at once. All of the being then went inside his body knocking Xavior over on his back again. 1 had stayed out to explain to him the power. "You have 40 of us in you, you have the power to make us into anything! We can be fire!" He said as he turned his hands into fire. "We can be ice or electricity." He then formed an ice ball in one hand then formed his hand into an electric like ball. "We are what you desire, but once you make us into something, we stay that way permanently until you or us die." He said.

Xavior then said "Wait, you are like my father's clones!" "Ahh, so your father is the Angel 5, well then." "He never got to decide his powers, he told me he had to find him selves around the world." Xavior said. "Ahh, that is because assigned him the powers. Oh, we are not clones…. We are you…"

Xavior then agreed to everything he had told him and absorbed him into him. "Gotta let June know about this." Xavior said. He ran all the way back to the tree and up and found June sitting at the table angry. "Where were you?!" June asked violently. "Ok let me explain!" Xavior said. He talked for a few hours and told June everything. "So you have these super strong powers now?" June asked.

"Yeah and I plan on you being the first one I give them too." Xavior said. "Why me?!" June asked. "Well I think you are worthy, you have fought by my side for 10 years, you are very strong and fast, and I think you deserve some sort of reward after all this." Xavior said. "Ok…" June said as she took off her shirt and bra.

"Is that necessary?" Xavior asked. "Hey, you know you like it." June said with a wink and smile. Xavior had placed his hand on her chest and his hand started to glow as the powers went inside of her. She then fell to the ground and lifted herself back up. "I feel… Surprisingly stronger…" June said. "Yes, now here is your shirt…" Xavior said tossing it at her. She put it on and said "Well what now?" "I really don't know…" Xavior responded.

Xavior walked over to his 1 year old son and placed his hand over his chest and said "You will one day be great…" His hand glowed as the power went inside of Jace. Jace had awoken and started to wine a bit but fell asleep again. The being of Xavior had came out of him and said "You two have powers now, Miss June, you are now the Angel 2 and your son has become the Angel 3." He then went back inside of Xavior. "Oh I forgot to mention, you have 2 new powers." Xavior said.

"What did you give me?" She asked. "The Angel of Light and Demon of Darkness…" Xavior responded. June put a frown and said "Demon of darkness huh…" Xavior started to panic but June cut him off and said "I… I… I love you! Thank you!" She jumped into his arms and knocked him over.

"What did you give Jace?" She asked. "The Angel of Illusion, Angel of Speed, and Demon of Trees." Xavior said. "Demon of trees?" June asked. "My father told me of an Angel who had the power of trees and was very strong and almost killed him." Xavior said. June just nodded and said "Well I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Both slept…

Next morning, Pinattsu and Jynx had woken them with cheering. "XAVIOR, JUNE WAKE UP!" Pinattsu yelled. "What is it mutt?" Xavior asked with an irritated attitude. "IT'S JACE!" Pinattsu yelled. "What happened!" Xavior yelled getting up. "HE… HE…. SMILED AT ME! IT WAS SO CUTE!" Pinattsu cheered. Xavior gave a serious face and said "HE SMILES ALL DAMN DAY!"

Pinattsu put his tail under and walked away. "A little harsh much…" June said. "He woke us up at 6 a.m. to let us know Jace smiled at him! He smiles at all of us every day!" Xavior yelled. "Calm down, I was just saying…" June said. Xavior had gotten up due to he couldn't sleep now.

"Might as well learn some new moves…" Xavior said yawning. He then thought of something. "Wait! I could give Jynx and Pinattsu some powers!" He said running around the tree village looking for them. He found Pinattsu curled up snoring and Jynx walking around in a circle saying "Cat, fat, knat, bat, gat," He continued to rhyme.

"Hey guys I got something for you!" Xavior said. Jynx turned his head to smile at Xavior and Pinattsu in a flash quickly ran towards Xavior asking "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" "Well since the last year of training with you guys, I figured you can be stronger and learn how to use powers now instead of depending on your strength and speed, now it is time you focus on inner power and mind ability." Xavior said. "Why would we want to do that?" Jynx asked.

"Because, who knows what the future holds and we always need to be prepared." Xavior said. "Good point…" Jynx said. They both stood in front of Xavior and he had placed both hands on their chests and gave them powers. "Jynx, you are the Angel 4 and Pinattsu, you are the Angel 6. Jynx I had given you the Angel of Speed, Weaponry, Demon of Charm, and Strength. Pinattsu, I had given you the Angel of Speech, Artillery, Archery, Demon of Shape shifting, Poison, and Art." Xavior said.

"Why does Pinattsu get all the cool ones?" Jynx asked. "He may have more powers, but you are the stronger one." Xavior said. Jynx smiled a bit then jumped off the edge of the tree to go hunt. "Stronger or weaker, why do I have stupid ones? What am I going to do with poison and Art?" Pinattsu asked.

"Draw an arrow on here." Xavior said giving Pinattsu a piece of bark. He then drew an arrow and it came to life. "Whoa!" Pinattsu said. "Now poison the tip of it." Xavior said. "How?" Pinattsu asked. "Lick the tip of it…" Xavior said. He then licked it with his saliva and the tip become green and poisonous. "Now draw a bow and shoot at that bear." Xavior said. He did so and aimed and fired across the trees and hit the bear and it died instantly. "That is how strong your so called 'Worthless' powers…" Xavior said.

Xavior then left and walked back to his room to find June changing. He quickly walked behind her and groped her. "Hey! I'm trying to change here!" She yelled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He said giving a wink but June never looked back. "Ready to train your new powers?" Xavior asked. "Yup!" She said putting on her shirt.

They both headed back down to the field and left Pinattsu in charge of Jace. "Ok, change the area to darkness…" Xavior said. June tried but failed. "How?" She asked. "Change into your Darkness form…" Xavior said. June focused then her hair started to turn even more black than it was, her eyes turned black, he clothes changed into raggedy clothes and her personality changed. "Bring it you fail of a man…" She said. Xavior ran towards to punch her but just as it landed, she turned into black smoke then reappeared behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder and crushed it, bringing him to his knees.

"Ok, I give…" Xavior said. "Oh but the games are just starting…" Dark June said lifting him back up and throwing him into a tree. "Ok that's it!" Xavior said. He then transformed into one of his forms and his clothes turned into burnt holes and his hair turned blonde with 2 jagged lines down both sides of his head that were colored blue. "Now the games begin…" Xavior said.

In the speed of light he was already behind June and kicked her, but she turned into black smoke and then reappeared in front of him after he brought his leg down and she slowly leaned on him kissing him. She poisoned his mind with darkness. "Ahh…." Xavior grunted. Everywhere he looked was turning into darkness and she was looking more evil.

"Giving up already hun?" June asked. "No, just warming up!" He yelled as he quickly ran in front of her and kneed her in the jaw knocking her back. He started to go blind with darkness surrounding him. "Ahh… Can't see…" Xavior yelled.

June took this to her advantage and kneed him in the gut and then slowly pushed him over with 1 finger. "I guess I win this round…" June said. She transformed back into her normal self with a smile and said "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO FUN! I NEVER KNEW I HAD SO MUCH POWER!" She giggled then noticed Xavior still on the ground. "Oh my! Xavior!" She yelled and ran to his side. He then quickly rolled around her and struck a lightning bolt out of the sky and hit her knocking her out. "Never let your guard down babe…"

She woke up in the bed and Xavior sitting next to her with a smirk. "What the hell Xavior?!" She asked with anger. "Don't let your guard down." Xavior said smiling with his eyes closed and scratching the back of his head. "Tomorrow, we will spar again but with Light, and I will be Water…"

**Chapter 18: Second Year**

Another year has passed, June mastered her powers, Xavior is still picking his powers, Jace is now 2, and Pinattsu and Jynx also mastered their powers.

"Eee Yah!" yelled Pinattsu in the air with his foot out. Pinattsu missed the flying kick after Xavior moved over to the side. "Come here!" yelled Jynx charging his fist forward but missing due to Xavior tripping him. "You can't block this!" June yelled flashing sunlight towards Xavior.

He casted a water shield blocking the sunlight's rays. "You all gotta be faster!" Xavior yelled. They all charged in at one jumping in the air lifting their fists back. "Eee Yah!" They all yelled falling towards Xavior. In an instant, Xavior was covered in a tree dome blocking all attacks.

Everyone spent an hour trying to break the tree dome. "Come out Xavior, quit being such a loser!" Dark June yelled. June then said "I have an idea!" She turned herself into Black smoke seeking her way inside the dome. BOOM! The dome exploded on the inside and then collapsed on June. She was officially knocked out and done for the day. Pinattsu started sniffing around and looked high in one of the trees and found Xavior sitting and watching.

"You guy's put quite a show for me." Xavior said with a smirk. "You were watching this whole time?" Pinattsu yelled. Jynx came in fast behind Xavior and slashed forward to hit nothing but a disappearing clone. Xavior walked out from behind a tree and looked up and snapped his finger. BOOM! The branch Jynx was sitting on exploded and sent him flying across the forest.

"JYNX!" Pinattsu yelled. He looked ahead and Xavior was in his face. "Boo…" Xavior said punching him in the gut knocking him out. Xavior started clapping and said "Sparring time is over guys…" Everyone got up in pain. "Why do you go so hard?..." June asked getting up and rubbing her head.

Xavior smiled and walked over and helped her up. Xavior then walked over to Pinattsu and put him over his shoulder and said "This pup will be sleeping for a few hours…" Jynx came walking out of a bush and said "Every time… No matter how fast I am or how many times you pull off that move, I always fail to dodge it…" Xavior smiled and walked over to Jynx and put his arm around him and said "One day Jynx, one day."

They all headed back to the tree village and just like Xavior expected, Jace was still sleeping. "This kid needs to train and he is starting tomorrow…" Xavior said. "No! He is too young!" June yelled at Xavior. "We were both 2 when we started training, why can't he?" Xavior asked. June had no response and Xavior had woken Jace and said "Hey Jace, tomorrow is a big day for you!" Jace wiped his eyes and said "What daddy?"

"You are training with us!" Xavior said. Jace's eyes lit up with excitement and got up. "Tomorrow son, tomorrow… We just trained and are tired." Xavior said. Jace put a frown but got up and walked over to Jynx who then picked him up. "Well I was thinking, since I am the weakest, I should train for 1 year with him, then Pinattsu, then June, then you. I mean it is sense into building his strength and since June is always worried about him at least she'll know he is starting at a low point." Jynx said.

Xavior liked the idea and said "Sounds good, oh and every year, I will teach him a new move." Xavior then walked over to Jynx and patted his head and Jace's. Jynx purred and Jace copied what he did and purred as well.

Everyone laughed to the cuteness of Jace. "I wonder how our families are doing." Xavior asked himself.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Jaylen yelled being held back by Moka, Mizore, Amy, and Nikoru. "YOU GAVE YOUR SON CONDOMS TO BANG MY DAUGHTER!" Jaylen yelled again. Ace was giving a nervous smile and nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, I mean they are both different genders and I figured when they are old enough, they'd know what to do…" Ace said. "THEY WERE 5!" Jaylen yelled. "5 in a half, and now 17…" Ace responded trying to be serious.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jaylen yelled trying to strangle Ace. Everyone struggled holding him back.

"I bet our families are doing good…" June said smiling and hugging Xavior. "I don't know why but I have the feeling they might being fighting like usual but eh, must be my thoughts getting In the way…" Xavior said.

"Geh, gurg, gah, urg…" Ace gargled. Jaylen was on top of Ace chocking him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING THEY ARE DOING AND HOW THEY ARE DOING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO KNOW HOW MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD IS DOING WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN 12 YEARS!" Jaylen yelled.

Everyone was trying to pull off Jaylen but failed. Jaylen started bashing Ace's head into the ground, still chocking him. "WELL WHAT HAPPENED! HOW ARE THEY DOING? DID ANYTHING HAPPEN?!" Jaylen asked violently. He then let go of Ace's throat to let him speak. "Eh… Eh… Eh… They are fine, they are living in a tree house village Xavior made for them to live in… They befriended a dog and a neko… Xavior became more powerful then you…" Ace said before being chocked again.

"YOUR BRAT IS STRONGER THAN ME?!" Jaylen yelled again. He let him go again to speak. "Oh and Xavior never used the condoms…" Ace said. "Well that's good…" Jaylen said. Ace smirked and said "He banged her and got her pregnant!" Ace pushed Jaylen off and ran outside and took off flying. "YOU…. SON… OF… A…. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Jaylen screeched as he grew his wings and took off after Ace.

Xavior continued to walk down a path and said to himself. "I wish I could see my father again, just to see how he has changed…" Xavior fell to his knees holding his head. "GAH… Uh…" He moaned.

"_You will fail the world Ace… As for you brother, you will fail the world too… God has failed you and this pathetic world…" _

Xavior came to his senses and said "What did I just see?!" He took off running back home and then fell to the ground, this time tumbling over.

_Everyone was on the ground beaten bloody, only ones standing were June and Xavior. "I'm going to defeat you…" Xavior said. "Prove it to me… Son of Ace…" Said the man. Xavior charged towards him and hit a clone. He turned around to see the man holding June in his arms. "Such a precious girl… Would be a shame if something were to happen to her…" Said the man. He shoved his hand through her stomach._

"AHHH!" Xavior yelled on the ground and waking up from the vision. Everyone surrounded him with confusion. "Why are you lying in the middle of the woods?" Pinattsu asked. "Xavior honey! What happened?" June asked. Xavior got up and quickly went over to June and gave her a tight hug and then kissed her for a long time.

She pushed him off while blushing and said "What's come over you?" Xavior teared up and said "I will never let anyone hurt you…" June stood in confusion and said "Did you have a bad dream Xavior?" Xavior said "No, a vision…"

"Ace!" Everyone yelled as they found him on the ground screaming. "ACE!" Jaylen yelled running to his side. Once Jaylen touched Ace he saw the vision too.

_The man choked Moka and threw her into the ground, he grabbed Mizore and head butted her constantly until she was knocked out, the man attacked all of Ace's children hurting them badly. "You are all weak, a pathetic nothing to me!" Yelled the man. He flew quickly towards Jaylen and said "I won't lose brother…" He shoved his fist through Jaylen's chest and dropped him. _

"_Ace…" Said the man. Ace for the first time was in fear and didn't attempt anything. "Just as I figured… You are fear, but tend to show it more than make others feel it…" Said the man. He shoved his hand through Ace's chest and dropped him. "The final 2 warriors is it?"_

Jaylen started to tense up and everyone was really worried now. "What happened?!" Moka and Mizore asked constantly.

Ace got up and said "A War is coming…" Jaylen then got up but didn't say a word, he just walked away towards the castle.

"What did you see Xavior?" June asked. Everyone looked and waited patiently for an answer. "A War is coming…" Xavior said.

Everyone stood in shock and then responded "When?" Xavior got up and said "I don't know, but I do know that we need to train… Jace also needs to train despite his age… Jynx, he will train with me for now on for as long as it takes to prepare him…" "What do you mean! He is too young, he won't fight this war!" June asked. Jynx just nodded and walked with Pinattsu back to their room.

"This is serious June!" Xavior yelled holding her by her shoulders. June started to tear up and said "Ok… I'm sorry…" Xavior let her go and hugged her.

**Chapter 19: Year 3 & War Training**

Another year has passed and training was going well, Jace learned more of his powers and is getting stronger by the minute. "Jace strike my chest." Xavior yelled. Jace hit as hard as he could and hit Xavior in the chest. Xavior shifted in the ground back 2 inches. Xavior smiled knowing his son will be a true warrior and prepared for the war, no matter how old he is.

Xavior lifted his shirt up and saw a mini fist indented on his chest. It was a dark bruise but he was proud. "Ok son, that was very good! Next time you hit me, make it hurt!" Xavior said laughing. Jace gave a little laughter but was prepared to spar some more. "Let's train more daddy!" Jace said. Xavior didn't want to disappoint him by saying no but he also didn't want him to over work himself.

"I'm… Sorry, no we need to rest for tomorrows training or else we could really hurt ourselves." Xavior said. To his surprise Jace smiled and said "Sure thing daddy!" They both walked through the training field and were letting everyone know practice was over.

Everyone was heading back to the tree house village, but was stopped to a 10 foot man standing in front of them looking at it. "Camouflage may work on any other being but never on me…" They all stood in guard being prepared to what the giant man might do. "Xavior, step forward…" Xavior then took a step ahead and waited to see what the man was going to do.

"Remember me?" Said the man as he turned around. Xavior remember the man, it was the Angel 3 Waru… "Waru…" Xavior said. "We never had the chance to fight, I was going to murder your father but was caught off guard by a little person… I am here for revenge…" Said Waru.

"You have no powers, how can you expect to beat us?" Xavior said. "I may have no powers since my power was taken away… But there is someone here who has my power…" Waru said looking at Jace. Xavior got angry and charged at Waru and struck, but went right through him.

"What the?" Xavior questioned. "Oh I forgot, I am here to get my power back, by revenge I mean kill your son… I have a new power that was specially granted to me, only your son can touch me, so it is either he can attempt to battle me or die without trying…" Waru said.

Jace walked forward and said "Daddy, I can beat him…" Xavior was worried but allowed it. "Here son, a power my father gave me…" Xavior said touching his hand. "This is called Tenshi Cannon… Focus your energy in your hand and use it on him…" Xavior said. June looked walked over to Jace and said "Here, this is called Oniken… If you miss your Tenshi Cannon, all you have to do is touch him one time and this will instantly finish him…"

Jace walked over to the big man and bowed down and said "I am ready sir!" "What a gentleman…" Waru said. BOOM! He swung his fist into the ground leaving a huge crater. "Where'd you go?" Waru asked. Jace was behind him and yelled "Tenshi Cannon!" A Blue ball formed in his hand and he shot it towards Waru creating a huge blast. Waru quickly turned and deflected it with his hand. "No way…" Xavior said. "Even though he may be not as strong as me and all but that attack is still very powerful… He deflected it like it was nothing…" Xavior said.

Waru charged after the little boy and lifted his foot in the air to crush him. "BYE!" Waru yelled as he shoved his foot on Jace.

"JACE!" June yelled. The 3 year old was holding the giants foot and lifted it up. "Oni…" He started saying. "Oh no…" Waru said. "Ken…" Jace finished saying "No no no no, NOOO!" Waru yelled as he was sent back to hell.

Everyone cheered and ran towards Jace hugging him, kissing him, and patting his little head. "Very good!" June said. "That's my boy!" Xavior said. "They grow up so fast…" Jynx said crying. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Pinattsu yelled excitingly. Jace just smiled and looked around as everyone was congratulating him.

Years have gone by, training was the only dedication to Xavior. "Let's go son!" Xavior said walking in the snow with 500 pounds of sticks on his back. "Yeah dad!" Jace responded holding 300 pounds of sticks on his back. Jace was now 15 and Xavior, June, Pinattsu, and Jynx were all full grown adults now. They have lived their lives on their own surviving, creating a family, making friends, and learning new things.

"So when is this war dad?" Jace asked. "Don't know son, but when it comes we'll be ready for it." Xavior said. "Xavior! Xavior!" June called off in the distance. They both ran towards her and asked what was wrong. "It's… Our family, they have found our location and sent us a letter with a portal to home…" June said. Xavior stopped and looked at his tree house village and said "I wanna go back to see my father, mother, old friends… But we can't leave home now…" Xavior said.

"I'm sure they will have a portal back, so let's go!" June said. Everyone packed their things and Pinattsu and Jynx came along. They all walked through the portal that June had set up. "Ready?" June asked. Xavior nodded and walked through. They opened their eyes to see their old beautiful castle they once lived in. Ace walked out of the Castle and saw a group of people standing there.

"X… Xavior…" Ace stuttered. Ace ran towards them and saw his son for the first time in many, many years. Ace started to cry and said "I missed you son…" He hugged him tight and said "Heh, you have grown in muscle I see…" Ace wiped his tears and smiled. He then looked at June and said "My, you have grown also… Jaylen will be happy to see you…" "I'LL KILL YOU!" Jaylen yelled flying towards Xavior. He tackled him into the ground and started letting out a flurry of punches "YOU DARE IMPREGNAT MY DAUGHTER!" Jaylen yelled. Xavior was dodging every hit responded "I'm sorry! I love her!" Xavior said to which it was all he could think of.

Xavior quickly grabbed one of his fists and twisted it and threw Jaylen over him. "Calm down!" Xavior yelled. Jaylen quickly ran towards him and lifted his fist in the air, Xavior did the same and both were inches from hitting each other until June came in between them and punched them both into the ground.

"Oh my baby girl!" Jaylen said as his eyes widen to see his little girl all grown up. "You look just like your mother!" Jaylen said.

"So you're my grandfather?" Jace said inspecting Ace. "Yup!" Ace said proudly. Both Jaylen and Xavior came walking back holding hands. "Never thought I'd see the most evil man of all time holding hands of another man." Ace said laughing. Xavior looked away angrily and Jaylen yelled "June made me do this if I ever want to look at her again… Also if Xavior ever wants her in bed again…" Jaylen started to crush Xavior's hand.

Both let each other go and Xavior said "Well, that is your psychotic grandfather Jace…" Jace inspected him and said "I like him…" Xavior just noticed how Jaylen and his father Ace had changed. Ace had long hair and had a ponytail and had a full grown beard and was more muscular than before. Jaylen had his hair cut shorter, more muscular, and had a mustache and goatee.

Xavior said "Wow dad, you look just like grandpa from the photo's you've shown me…" Ace smiled and said "Yeah I do don't I?" Desmond, Rose, and Sophia all came running out to see their older brother return after many years. Desmond was an adult, Rose was an adult, and Sophia was still a teenager. "Rose?" Xavior asked. "Yes?" She responded. "Why? Why are you so small and cute looking?" Xavior asked.

Rose punched Xavior across the face sending him flying. "You dare call me small and cute?!" Rose yelled. "Oh yeah Xavior, since you've been gone for so long I should introduce you back to the family." Ace said. Xavior came walking back covered in leaves. "Well you should of warned me of her…" Xavior said.

They all walked in the castle. "I can already tell imma like them!" Pinattsu said excitingly. "I think they're freaks…" Jynx said. "Like we aren't freaky enough? You see a few punches thrown and you think they are freaks?" Pinattsu said.

Everyone sat down and introduced themselves. Mizore looked the same but had longer hair. Moka had locked her Rosario and decided to stay as Inner Moka for a while.

"I missed you…" Mizore said hugging Xavior. Moka started to cry and said "**I… I missed you too honey…**" Moka said trying to sound tough. Jace got up and said "So you are my grandmothers?" Moka drop kicked Jace in the face and into the wall and yelled "**You dare call me grandmother!**" Jace got up and said "Aren't you?" She walked over to kick him again but June held her back.

"Mom, we only came here to stay for a little bit, we were going to head back home…" June said. "**This is your home…" Moka said angrily. **"I know, but we made our home in the forest, we can't just leave it…" June said. Moka got up and walked away. Mizore smiled and said "As long as you guys are happy, we are happy…" June smiled and said "Thank you…"

Jace then got up and said in front of everyone "So when do we train?" Ace smiled and said "Now…" He tackled Jace through a window and dropped him off the edge. "Wait? You guys haven't learned to fly?" Ace asked. He flew down very quickly and caught Jace inches from hitting the ground. "Sorry about that… Heh heh…" Ace said.

Ace confronted June, Xavior, Jace, Desmond, Rose, and Sophia. "Ok June and Xavior, I'm going to teach you guys how to fly… Desmond, Rose, and Sophia, show them." Ace said. Desmond grew a pair of Blue iced wings, Rose grew a pair of small white wings, and Sophia grew a pair of Blue wings.

"Now fly." Ace demanded. They all took off flying and sparred in the air. "Well dad, we never learned how to fly but we learned how to stay in the air for just as long." Xavior said. "Show me…" Ace said. Xavior quickly started using shadow clones and started jumping then disappearing then jumping off another clone then repeating.

Xavior got as high as his siblings and started sparring with them. He was slower but stronger. "Tenshi Cannon!" Xavior yelled and the hit was so wide it hit everyone and made them fall to the ground knocked out. "Ooo… Too much power?" Xavior asked his father Ace. "Yeah, a little too much… But I'm glad you are much stronger…" Ace said smiling.

BOOM! An explosion off in the distance went off. Jaylen ran towards Ace and yelled "The War! It is here!"

**Chapter 20: The War & Inner Powers**

Everyone ran to the explosion site and everything was either ash or on fire. Jaylen said. "This energy… I know this… It's…" "Lucifer…" Said the man coming walking out of the smoke.

"Ahh… You remember me big brother…" Said Lucifer. Out of rage Jaylen charged at him with his fist flying back then struck forward. His fist was caught easily by Lucifer. "Still always to rush things right away Jaylen… You gotta think more often…"

Lucifer twisted his hand back then kneed him in the side. Jaylen fell to the ground but had his fist still being held. "Ah big brother, you need to work on transforming first as well, you may be strong but not strong enough…" Lucifer said breaking his hand then kicking his gut knocking him out.

"Ace, how do you handle Jaylen? He is but a pathetic being known as a Anger… But you… You are calm, kind, and only fight if have too…" Lucifer said walking towards Ace.

"Dad! He took out Jaylen in 2 hits!" Xavior yelled. "You watch well youngling, but sometimes observing things can be bad…" Lucifer said. Xavior walked towards Lucifer and said "Sometimes it may be bad, but most times it's a learning technique." Lucifer gave a confused look. Xavior struck forward and Lucifer quickly moved his hands to catch it. "Ha!" Lucifer laughed. Xavior quickly moved his hand back and swept his feet knocking him over.

"Damn you!" Lucifer said getting up.

"Observing is not bad…" Xavior said with a smile.

Lucifer got up and wiped himself down. "It is…" he said. Xavior looked in confusion. Lucifer smiled and punched Xavior in the chest creating a black and red aurora ring circling his punch on his chest then all went into his fist sending Xavior flying back.

Xavior was knocked out and barely breathing. Jace ran to his father's side. "Dad!" He yelled. "So this is your son?" Lucifer said. He started to make his way towards Jace.

"Don't touch him…" Ace said grabbing Lucifer by his huge chest plated armor. "Wrong choice of words Ace… Oh, keep your hands to yourself…" Lucifer grabbed his arm and broke it. Ace then rebuilt his bone by transforming into Arch Angel.

"Arch Angel form? Nice choice, is it your strongest?" Lucifer asked. "Yes it is…" Ace responded. "Ah… Let me transform too…" Lucifer then grew to the same size as Ace and had almost the exact same armor but was black. He had transformed into "Ultimate Demon form".

"Now, let me show you true power Ace…" Lucifer said. Both took off flying into the air and battled.

Ace gave a greatly powered kick and landed it on Lucifer's face. Lucifer didn't move at all. "What power… Not strong enough…" He kicked Ace across the face sending him flying.

Ace was on the ground hurt and couldn't get up. "How could one kick take me down so easily…?" Lucifer flew down lightly and landed on Ace's back. "Ahh… Such failure…" He said crushing his back.

"AHH!" Ace screamed as his back was cracking. Jaylen came flying over and tackled Lucifer. "Ace, you help Xavior, I'll handle my brother, I defeated him once, I can do it again." Jaylen yelled.

Jaylen had shoved a sword through Lucifer's chest. "Nice hit brother!" Lucifer said spitting up blood. "But how effective was it?" He got up and broke the sword knocking Jaylen over.

"I'll be back in 5 hours… In that time, all worlds should be destroyed…" Lucifer said then turned into shadows.

Demons spawned from the ground and started to destroy everything. "We gotta destroy these!" Jace yelled helping Xavior up.

"Wait he said all worlds… That means our old world is going to be destroyed too!" Ace yelled.

"We need to be in groups, let's do this!" Jaylen said.

Ace and Jaylen were one group to defend Ace's world. Mizore, Moka, & Amy were another group to defend Yokai world. Desmond, Rose, and Sophia are to defend the Human world. Xavior, June, Jace, Pinattsu, and Jynx are to defend The Woods world.

Ace created separate portals and everyone went into the portal that leads to the world they were assigned to save.

"Be safe guys…" Ace said. They all left and were in the worlds.

"Back home…" Ace said. "This is home?" Jaylen asked. "My god…" Ace said looking into the distance. The small towns were destroyed and the fields were burnt.

Ace took off flying into the distance where the fire was. "Ace come back!" Jaylen yelled. Ace was too far to hear what he had yelled. Ace then landed and looked around to see 500 demons crowding him in. "Damn, I flew into a trap…" Ace said.

"No kidding!" Jaylen yelled floating above him.

"Amy! I don't think we can take them all on!" Mizore yelled.

"Don't worry, we can beat them!" Moka yelled. "Just pull off my Rosario. "Mizore went to pull but it didn't come off. "It's not coming off!" Mizore yelled. "Were so…" Amy started to say but was hit across the face by a Demon.

"Hey big brother… Are we going to die?" Rose asked. All around them was demons. "No sis, were not…" Desmond said.

"June, if we don't make it, I love you… You too Jace…" Xavior said. "We will make it!" June yelled.

The war had begun…

They all had charged into the crowed area filled with demons. They were surrounded by hell itself.

4 Hours of fighting had gone on and it seemed to never end. Ace and Jaylen had no energy but waves of demons were still coming. "Ace… We might die… And I mean permanently, no hell nor heaven…." Jaylen said.

"If we die, I wanna say I'm sorry if I ever did anything to anger you…" Ace said. "Same here bro…" Jaylen responded.

Ace had an idea. "Jaylen I have one thing to say to you before we die…" "What is it?" Jaylen asked. "I… I banged your daughter man… I'm sorry…" "WHAAAAAAT!" Jaylen yelled. He turned into his true form and created a blast so big it destroyed every demon around them.

"Hey we did it!" Ace said laughing then falling back. "You bastard!" Jaylen yelled kicking Ace in the stomach. "I'm going to kill you now…" Jaylen said. "Hey man I was kidding… I needed you to be full powered…" Ace said.

Jaylen helped Ace up then punched him back down. "Dirty plan man…"

"Mizore were going to die…" Amy had said. Mizore got up after being knocked over. "It's possible, but as Ace would always say, never give up!" Mizore said.

"Jaylen I give up! I said I was sorry!" Ace yelled having his hair pulled back.

"Mizore! I had contact with Ace using our powers… He died…" Amy said. Mizore teared up then exploded ice around here in rage freezing all the demons.

"Hey that was good, but I was kidding, he is alive." Amy said smiling. Mizore touched Amy's forehead and froze her.

Xavior was on the ground holding June and Jace. "We might die…" Pinattsu yelled. "I won't accept this! You're my only family!" He transformed into a huge werewolf and started killing the demons by the 10's. Jynx unleashed his full power and turned into a werecat.

Both were an unstoppable force. Xavior had confidence and helped out, as did June and Jace.

The war was over, they had destroyed every last demon using dirty tricks and unleashing full power.

They all had went back to Yokai except the ones who were already there. The 5th hour had stuck and finally Lucifer came from the ground and said. "You all put on an amazing fight, but it will be sad to see you all die…"

Lucifer lifted his finger and all the girls went down. He lifted another finger and all the guys went down. "Bye…" He lifted his whole hand in the air and an explosion surrounded everyone.

Lucifer turned around to see Xavior holding onto June protecting her. He used his body as shield to keep her safe.

Everyone got up except Amy, Pinattsu, Jace and Jynx, everyone was badly hurt. "Be that way…" Lucifer said.

Lucifer choked Moka and threw her into the ground, he grabbed Mizore and head butted her constantly until she was knocked out, Lucifer attacked all of Ace's children hurting them badly. "You are all weak, a pathetic nothing to me!" Yelled Lucifer. He flew quickly towards Jaylen and said "I won't lose brother…" He shoved his fist through Jaylen's chest and dropped him.

"Ace…" Said Lucifer. Ace for the first time was in fear and didn't attempt anything. "Just as I figured… You are fear, but tend to show it more than make others feel it…" Said Lucifer. He shoved his hand through Ace's chest and dropped him. "The final 2 warriors is it?"

Everyone was on the ground beaten bloody, only ones standing were June and Xavior. "I'm going to defeat you…" Xavior said. "Prove it to me… Son of Ace…" Said Lucifer. Xavior charged towards him and hit a clone. He turned around to see Lucifer holding June in his arms. "Such a precious girl… Would be a shame if something were to happen to her…" Said Lucifer. He shoved his hand through her stomach.

"JUNE!" Xavior yelled. He ran towards her and Lucifer casted his hand up shooting Xavior back. "You killed and beat everyone I loved…" Xavior said in anger. "Show me your power…" Lucifer said.

Xavior yelled into the air turning into his Angel 1 form. "I have the power of all…" Xavior said. His wings grew from his back, giant beautiful golden wings. His armor was as well a perfect gold color with a white trim.

Xavior's eyes had turned red and his hair white. "My, my, you look just like your father… I wonder if you have the same face of terror as he did…" Xavior broke into anger and charged hitting Lucifer directly in the chest with his fist.

"GAH!" Lucifer yelled as he spit out blood. Xavior was punching at an extreme rate and every hit went inside of Lucifer's body.

Xavior started to slow down, but brought out his sword and said "I'm going to finish this…" "Make it quick because this time none of us will go to hell or heaven, once we die, we are dead…" Lucifer said.

Xavior out of anger knowing his wife, father, Jaylen, Pinattsu, Jynx, and Amy were dead, he swung his sword down then swung it upwards into Lucifer's stomach and out of his back.

Both fell out of the sky using too much power. Xavior looked up and everything was blurry, he was dying… He had used so much power he started taking his life from him.

He thought he had defeated Lucifer, but he was wrong. Lucifer got up and barely walking and breathing. He grabbed a sword and placed it over Xavior's heart. "I… Don't go down so easily…" Lucifer said. He shoved the sword downwards and killed Xavior.

BOOM! A blast went off behind Lucifer making a hole through his heart. "Uh…Gah…" Lucifer muttered. He fell to his knees and died.

June was standing behind him with her hand casted out. Her other hand was on her stomach. "Xa…Xavior…" She said falling next him then with the last of her power, holding his hand and died.

Ace had awoken and got up. He powered himself using Fear's life. "Thanks fear…" Ace said. He walked over to his child and daughter in law. "You made me proud son…" Ace said smiling. Ace looked back to see His friends and family dead. Mizore and Moka were the only 2 left alive besides Ace.

Ace broke into tears and fell to his knees. "All that I had is gone… The worlds, friends, family…" Ace beat his hand into the ground. Ace fell to his side crying knowing that was the official end for everything…

Mizore and Moka had awoken, they saw Ace crying. "Ace… I'm sorry, you're not the only one who lost your most precious people…" Moka said. Mizore walked over to Ace and said "We can start new… It will never be the same, but it will let us forget what had happened today…" Ace got up and wiped his tears and said "Ok… "

"What about me? I have no one left…" Moka said crying. Both hugged Moka and said "Were here for you…"

The friends of Ace had been killed, his family had been killed, only people he had left were Moka and Mizore. The new life as they thought was the end had been their new beginning…

**The End**


End file.
